Poke Rangers Legend Force
by Grass King
Summary: In an alternate reality Sinnoh, an evil scheme is about to be put into place. Arceus has no choice, but to give 3 humans the power to become, the Legend Force Poke Rangers!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not, and it is unlikely that I ever will, own Pokemon or Power Rangers. They belong to Game Freak/Nintendo and Disney/Saban.

* * *

In a world were evil was constantly rearing its ugly head; a force arrived to stop it. The Poke Rangers. They originated in Hoenn, but soon spread to Kanto, Sinnoh, and others. However, in a parallel world, there had been peace, and many of the events of the other world had never happened. Rayquaza was still alive, and in his fully serpentine form.

However there was still the problem of villainous teams. Team Rocket had already been defeated twice. Once in Kanto, then several years later in Johto. Aqua & Magma had disbanded after Groudon & Kyogre had returned to their deep slumber. In Orre, Snagem and Cipher had also been defeated twice, with all of the Shadow Pokemon purified.

But in the region of Sinnoh, an organization had been growing for several years, setting up in various towns and cities. People believed that the organization was helping the region, but secretly, something very sinister was about to be put into action.

Beyond the Spear Pillar, the almighty Pokemon God was awoken. He sensed that Team Galactic must be stopped, but he could not do it alone. His legendaries could not do it either. It would confirm their existence to the world, and then, other evil humans would stop at nothing to capture them.

He would need the help of humans. He had always feared that this day would come, and had prepared before he feel into his sleep.

* * *

After creating Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, they spread their powers, creating Time, Space, and many Dimensions. Giratina disappeared into the world he had created for himself, while Dialga and Palkia started an eternity long conflict in another dimension. Then he created the Lake Trio. With them, all human aspects had been created. All he needed to create was one more Pokemon. Thus he created Mew.

Mew created the genetic design for humans, and the earliest Pokemon. Arceus, pleased with Mew, told the pink feline to create more Legendary Pokemon, in order to help them. First were Groudon and Kyogre. Groudon created the continents, while Kyogre created the oceans. However, they too began to fight, and so Mew created Rayquaza to quell the fighting. However, during the creation of the planetoid, Heatran formed, and he was granted the title of a legendary as well.

Mew then created the other legendaries, and the first humans. Arceus then gave Mew the order to populate the world with different varieties of Pokemon, and harnessed some of his power into different plates. He created several of each plate, and told Mew to use the plates to give Pokemon their types.

Just before he entered his sleep, he told the legendaries, that eventually a war would come, and when they received the signal, to come to him at once.

* * *

He called for his seventeen assistants, one to represent each type. He told them to tell the legendaries that the war had come.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. I need character submissions for Rangers and allies. Please PM them to me. Don't forget to review!

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Ranger Colour: (Red/Blue/Yellow for now)  
Personality:  
History:  
Pokemon:  
Appearance:

Note: This story has been approved by Yankee Blaze


	2. Force of the Legends Part 1

A girl walked into the Pastoria City Pokemon Centre. She had very dark brown hair, which was slightly curly. Her brown eyes were fixed on the familiar counter, behind which Nurse Joy stood, her Chansey next to her. In her hand was a Luxury Ball, which she handed over to the nurse when she reached the counter. As the nurse placed it on a small machine, the Chansey simply stared at the girl, smiling.

"Here you go, Marina," the Nurse said as she handed the Pokeball back to the girl.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," Marina replied as she released her recovered Umbreon from its ball.

* * *

"Now that you have all arrived, I have grave news. I sense a human is going to try and undo the flow of time and space; to create a world were they rule. We cannot allow this human to succeed." Arceus said, as the other legendary Pokemon, minus Dialga, Palkia and Giratina, watched him.

"Arceus, how do you propose we stop him? We can't charge and blast him, otherwise our existence will be confirmed and hunters will stop at nothing to capture us." Mewtwo said.

"Yes Arceus, how are supposed to act without revealing ourselves?" Darkrai asked.

"Perhaps it is time to create a group of adolescent humanoids whom can harness the power of a legendary Pokemon for a limited period of time, through an outer appearance metamorphism," Uxie suggested. When no one replied, he simply sighed. "Make a team of teenage humans who can use our power to stop the humans plan to undo time and space."

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" Heatran said. Uxie simply put his head in his paws.

"Uxie, how would the humans be able to harness our powers?" Entei asked.

"A biological-technological combination could be used." Uxie replied.

"Uxie, can you, Mew, Mewtwo and Deoxys work on that?" Arceus asked. When the four legendaries nodded, he continued. "Latias, Latios can you bring our human correspondent here please?" The two Eon Pokemon nodded before turning into their human forms and teleporting away.

"Arceus, what should the rest of us do?" Zapdos asked.

"We must decide whose powers the humans will use," he replied.

* * *

"You summoned me, Arceus," the human replied, as they teleported in, along with Latias and Latios, already in their Pokemon forms.

"Welcome. I am sure that Latios and Latias have informed you." Latias nodded. "We need several humans to wield our powers. Please, help us find those humans. Teenagers would be best."

"Wake has contacted me about a trainer in Pastoria City. She battles him once a week, and he thinks that she would advance even more if I trainer her a little. I am supposed to observe a match between the two of them shortly. I think she may be a prime candidate. If Alakazam could come with me, I will send her back with him, if she accepts the offer."

"Excellent. Thank you. Good luck." Arceus said, before Alakazam teleported the two of them to Pastoria City.

* * *

"Hi, Marina. I've invited someone along to watch our battle. I think you could become even better if she trains you. Oh, here she is now," Crasher Wake said as a woman with long blonde hair entered. "Marina, this is Cynthia. Cynthia, this is Marina, the girl I was telling you about."

"A pleasure to meet you Marina." Cynthia said as she held out her hand.

"Champion Cynthia, it is a great honor to meet you," Marina said as she shook the other woman's hand.

"Are you ready Marina?" Crasher Wake said, as he watched her form the other end of the battlefield.

"Anytime. Okay, go Umbreon!" Marina called as she threw her ball, and her Umbreon appeared on a floating platform in the middle of the pool.

"So you're using Umbreon. Hmmm. Well then, go Tentacruel!" Wake said as he hurled his own ball, and his Tentacruel appeared in the water. "Quickly, use Toxic Spikes!" The Tentacruel fired small spikes from its mouth, onto the platforms.

"Umbreon, use Swift, then follow up with Confuse Ray!" Marina commanded. Umbreon fired a large amount of stars from his mouth, which directly hit Tentacruel. Then the rings on his ears began to glow, before a large ball of light floated over to Tentacruel. The light then began to circle Tentacruel's head, and then the light faded.

"Ha, seems like your last attack didn't work. Tentacruel, use Brine!" Crasher Wake commanded. The Tentacruel rose up out of the water a little more, but then collapsed backwards.

"What was that about my attack not working? Umbreon, use Zap Cannon!" Marina commanded. Umbreon's rings began to glow again, before he opened his mouth, and fired a large beam of electrical energy. The electrical attack was about to miss Tentacruel, until one of its tentacles accidentally moved in the way. The electricity flowed through Tentacruel's body, until it couldn't take anymore, and it collapsed.

"Well done Marina. I think you could go a long way. Now I have a proposition for you. First, why don't you recall you Umbreon?" Cynthia said.

"Umbreon, return. See you later Crasher Wake!" Marina called over to Wake. He shouted a reply.

"What I am about to tell you, must never be told to anybody else. Do you understand?" Marina nodded. "Someone is going to try and undo the flow of time and space, to create his own world. The legendary Pokemon wish to oppose him, but are unable to without proving their existence. They want you to harness their power to stop the villain. Will you try?"

"The legendary Pokemon. How do you know about this?" Marina asked.

"A few years ago, I was researching legendary Pokemon, and I found an object called an Azure Flute. I climbed Mt. Coronet, and played it at the peak. I was then taken to the Hall of Origin, the home of Arceus. He said that he needed someone with influence in the human world, and asked me to serve him. I agreed. Now, time is short, will you help the legendary Pokemon?" Cynthia asked.

"So the legendary Pokemon really believe in me?" Cynthia nodded. "Well then, I'll try."

"Excellent. Alakazam, please take her to the Hall of Origin," she said, and Alakazam appeared, before teleporting away with Marina.

* * *

Arceus watched as Alakazam appeared, along with a girl. She had deep brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She was wearing a periwinkle t-shirt with a 15 on it, a pair of white Capri's, white and periwinkle striped wristbands, and light blue Converse high-tops.

"Greetings. I am Arceus. I take it Cynthia has told you, and that you have agreed." Marina nodded.

"Hello Arceus. I'm Marina," she said, as she looked at him in awe.

"Arceus, we have just completed the first device." Mew called, as she hovered over happily. "You must be the person Cynthia was talking about. Nice to meet you, I'm Mew by the way," she continued, as she floated around Marina.

"Everybody, we have bad news!" Cresselia called. "There's some sort of Zubat-Human hybrid attacking Celestic Town. There is a yellow stylized 'G' on its arm."

"They must be trying to find out about the Celestic Ruins. Articuno, are you ready to charge up the first device?" Arceus asked. Articuno nodded, before flying over to Uxie and the others. "Marina, the time is almost upon us. We need you to stop this creature."

"I'm ready." Marina replied.

"Here." Mewtwo said, handing over a small device. It was the same colour as Articuno, and had a small image of her printed on a disc. There were three buttons, one grey, two blue. "Put it on your wrist. Now press the two blue buttons, while simultaneously calling, 'Power of a Legend, Articuno!'"

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in a ranger uniform, similar in design to Articuno, but with arms instead of wings, a skirt, and the visor was circular, with Articuno-like details above it.

"Quickly, Alakazam, teleport her to Celestic Town!" Arceus ordered.

* * *

The Zubat monster picked up an old woman. "Tell me about the ruins. Now!" he commanded.

"Put her down, right now!" The blue ranger cut in.

"Who are you?" The monster asked.

"I'm the Blue Legend Force Poke Ranger." Marina replied. "Now, I said put her down you weird bat."

"The name is Zubatta. Now bring it on."

"Anytime. Legend Blaster!" Marina called, before pulling her light blue blaster from her side, and firing a blue laser at Zubatta. The blast knocked Zubatta over. "Now who are you working for?" She then noticed the 'G' that Cresselia had been talking about. "Wait, you're working for Team Galactic?" She asked.

"Yes, now I hope you're ready to be destroyed, you little blue pest." Zubatta said, before he fired supersonic waves at her. Marina dropped her blaster, as she put her hands to her head.

"I sure could use some help," she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, Zubatta was hit by a red laser. Marina looked up to see who had saved her, and saw another ranger, however his outfit was designed after Moltres and his visor was in the shape of a Triangle. "Leave her alone," he commanded.

"Whatever, I'll be back for you Poke Rangers!" Zubatta called, before he teleported away.

"Are you okay?" the Red Ranger asked Marina, as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think we should get back to Arceus." Marina replied. Within an instant, she felt the familiar force of Alakazam teleporting them. When she looked down at her hands, she saw that she had de-morphed. She looked over to the Red Ranger, and saw that he had also de-morphed.

He was Caucasian, around 6 ft tall, had short black hair, deep blue eyes, and a small scar on his right arm. He was wearing a red button-up shirt; open over the top of a white polo. His jeans had several holes around the knees, and his Converse were red.

"I'm Kevin. Kevin Lambert." He said to Marina.

* * *

AN: I still need a yellow ranger guys. Kevin was created by Blazin' Saddles, and Marina was created by ClarinetWrathArineko.


	3. Force of the Legends Part 2

**Poke Rangers Go!**

(Show the Moltres, Zapdos & Articuno Rangers)

**Ancient Dragons Roar**

(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)

**Time And Space**

(Show Dialga & Palkia Fighting)

**Legends Give Their Power To The Fight**

(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)

**Poke Rangers Go!**

(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)

(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)

(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)

(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)

**Legend Force!**

(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)

(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)

**For Arceus**

(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)

**For The World**

(Show 5 silhouettes, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)

**Legend Force**

(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)

(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)

**Poke Rangers Go!**

(Show Marina reading, Mark playing his Guitar, and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)

**Protect Us Forever More!**

(Show the 3 Rangers Posing, opposite their normal selves)

(A Spin-Off Of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poke Rangers Series)

(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokemon, from which this story draws ideas)

* * *

"Rangers, you fought well, but I fear Zubatta will return soon." Arceus said to the teens.

"Arceus, how are we supposed to beat him?" Marina asked.

"Your team is not complete yet. By combining you powers, Zubatta will be an easier adversary. Cynthia is currently finding the third member of your team." Arceus said.

"Arceus, maybe it would be best if they spent their time training to battle this threat," Mewtwo suggested. "At least until Cynthia returns."

"Excellent idea Mewtwo. Alakazam, would you please take Marina and Kevin to the Holo-room."

* * *

Alakazam, Marina and Kevin stepped into a plain white room, with only a small control panel on the wall. Alakazam pressed a code into the control panel, and the room shifted into a gym, with all forms of training equipment.

"Whoa!" Marina said. "How does it do that?"

"It was invented by Mewtwo and Uxie. If you like I can get them to explain it to you." Alakazam replied.

"It was a rhetorical question, but thanks anyway." Marina replied.

Kevin however began to attack the punching back. Marina shrugged, but moved away to train.

* * *

The teens were interrupted in their training by a siren that sounded throughout the Hall of Origin. As they returned to the main chamber, they saw it enveloped in a flashing red light.

"Rangers, it is as I feared. Zubatta has returned, however Cynthia has not yet returned. You must try and stop him before he can damage the Celestic Ruins." Arceus said.

"Ready?" Kevin asked. Marina nodded.

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!" Kevin called, before he was covered in a red light. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

* * *

Zubatta was walking towards the Celestic Ruins, before Kevin and Marina teleported in front of him.

"You two again? Come to try and stop me again?" Zubatta asked.

"No. This time we will stop you." Kevin said.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!" Zubatta said, before laughing.

"Sounds like a challenge to me. What do you think?" Marina asked Kevin.

"I like challenges." Kevin replied, before pulling out his blaster, and changing to sword mode. Marina did the same, and the pair ran at Zubatta, however, he was expecting their attacks, and parried them before punching each of them in the stomach.

"Kevin, he's too strong. What should we do?" Marina asked as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"We just have to buy enough time for Cynthia." Kevin replied, before charging at Zubatta again.

Just before he was struck down again, a yellow laser blast hit Zubatta in the back. Kevin, Marina and Zubatta all looked to see a yellow ranger, dressed in a Zapdos-based suit, with a helmet that had a visor in the shape of a semicircle.

"Help has arrived." The figure said. "I'm Mark."

"Good timing," Kevin said.

"_Rangers. Use you individual weapons._" Alakazam said to them mentally.

"Arctic Daggers!" Marina called, before a pair of icy blue daggers appeared in her hands. The hilts had an Articuno design, and the blades were made of ice.

"Voltage Cannon!" Mark called, as a large cannon appeared in his hands. It was mainly yellow, but had several black stripes. The handle has a design of Zapdos.

"Inferno Sword!" Kevin called, before a large red sword appeared in his hand. The hilt had a design of Moltres, and the blade was made of clear metal and contained flames.

"_Combine your weapons. Together they should be able to defeat Zubatta._" Alakazam told them, using his psychic powers.

Mark pressed a button, hidden on the side of his Voltage Cannon, which caused three attachments to appear on the barrel of the weapon. Marina attached one of her Arctic Daggers to each side, with the blades facing forwards, before Kevin attached his Inferno Sword to the top, with the blade of the weapon also facing forward. The weapon then began to glow silver, before fading to show the weapon, with three slots on top. Each of the three rangers then inserted their Legend Disc's into a slot.

Kevin was holding the weapon, with Marina on his left and Mark on his right. They each had a hand on one of his shoulders, and the other helping hold up the weapon.

"Tri-Legend Cannon! Fire!" The three called at once, before ice flew from the blades of the daggers, electricity from the barrel of the weapon, and flames from the tip of the sword's blade. The ice then began to reform into an Articuno, the electricity into a Zapdos, and the flames into a Moltres, before the attack hit the monster. Zubatta turned around, and fell to the ground, before exploding.

* * *

"Well done Rangers!" Arceus said as the three were teleported back to the Hall of Origin. The three demorphed as the Legendary Pokemon cheered.

Kevin and Marina looked to Mark. He had long blonde hair, a black shirt which had gold lines from the top of the right arm to the bottom left of the shirt, a pair of black jeans, and blue sneakers. Kevin and Mark shook hands, before Cynthia coughed to get their attention.

"Well done Rangers. Now, it is almost certain that there will be more attacks. I have no doubt that if you disappear whenever a monster attacks, then your identities will be exposed. Therefore, you are all now part of the League Elite Guided Enrichment for National Development. Also known as Operation LEGEND." Cynthia told them.

"Hey Rangers, good job. Could you hand over your morphers for a minute?" Mew asked, in her usual happy voice. The three looked at each other, before giving their morphers to the small legendary. Mew then began to glow with a pink light, which transferred to the morphers. When the glow faded, she handed the morphers back to the rangers. "There you go. Now they can Transform into watches to disguise themselves, and Teleport you wherever you need to go."

"Thanks Mew," Marina said as she put her morpher back on, and it transformed into a blue watch. Kevin and Mark did the same, before turning back to Cynthia.

"So what does us being in Operation LEGEND mean exactly?" Mark asked.

"You will live in League provided accommodation, and will train to try and become some of the most powerful trainers in Sinnoh." Cynthia told them. "Now let's go see your new home shall we?"

* * *

The three rangers and Cynthia were teleported to Route 210, where the stood outside a three floor house. Cynthia opened the door, and gave them a quick tour. "As you can see, the house is fully furbished, there are five bedrooms, each with an en suite bathroom, and a lounge, a kitchen, a gym, a dining room, and two other rooms that you can do with what you wish. You'll get a food delivery every week. So, what do you guys think?"

"This is awesome!" Marina shouted.

"Yeah!" Mark and Kevin called in agreement.

"Come on guys, we've got to get you all moved in."


	4. Cloak & Dagger

**Poke Rangers Go!**

(Show the Moltres, Zapdos & Articuno Rangers)

**Ancient Dragons Roar**

(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)

**Time And Space**

(Show Dialga & Palkia Fighting)

**Legends Give Their Power To The Fight**

(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)

**Poke Rangers Go!**

(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)

(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)

**Legend Force!**

(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)

**For Arceus**

(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)

**For The World**

(Show 5 silhouettes, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)

**Legend Force**

(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)

(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)

**Poke Rangers Go!**

(Show Marina reading, Mark playing his Guitar, and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)

**Protect Us Forever More!**

(Show the 3 Rangers posing, opposite their normal selves)

(A Spin-Off of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poke Rangers Series)

(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokemon, from which this story draws ideas)

* * *

"Okay guys, just move it to the left a little more," Marina told Kevin, as well as his Machoke and Magmar. The three were moving furniture in the living room, while Mark was making lunch in the kitchen. Marina's Umbreon, Kevin's Vulpix, and Mark's Poochyena were stood next to Marina, watching them. "Perfect," she said, as she went over to sit down, however the three small Pokemon beat her to it, and leapt onto the sofa, taking up all three seats. "Hey!"

Kevin couldn't help but laugh. "Good job guys," he said to not only Machoke and Magmar, but Umbreon, Vulpix and Poochyena.

Before Marina could respond, Mark called, "Lunch is served!" before walking into the room with a plate full of sandwiches. "Eat up everyone." The three teens, and two large Pokemon, sat down and ate some lunch. The three smaller Pokemon also had some, after being moved to the floor.

"So, what do you guys want to do later?" Marina asked.

"I was going to take these guys for some training," Kevin said, indicating Machoke and Magmar.

"I was going to go to Veilstone to do some shopping," Mark added.

"Cool I'll come with you then," Marina said to Mark.

* * *

Marina and Mark teleported to the side of the Veilstone Department Store. They walked around the side, and after making sure no-one had noticed them, entered the large building.

However, they didn't spare a glance towards the large nearby building. In the Team Galactic Headquarters, someone was very annoyed.

* * *

"I'm still at a loss at how three spandex-wearing humans were able to defeat your, what did you call it know?" A blue haired man, with an emotionless face, asked a small man with glasses.

"I believe he called it, 'the most wonderful specimen of genetics ever created', sir." A man with dark blue hair said as he walked in. "Luckily, I have used Charon's machines to create my own beast. Not only that, but I have a plan that should be able to give us our own army, that will be undefeatable, sir."

"Excellent Saturn, that is good to hear." The emotionless man said, in the same monotone voice. However, those that knew him well could tell he was pleased. "As for you Charon, you had better start working a little harder, or I'll test one of those machines on you, one of these days. Dismissed."

"Yes sir." The small man said as he rushed from the room.

"Saturn. Send out that beast of yours in an hour. I'm putting a lot of faith in you. Report to me with any changes." Saturn nodded at the emotionless man's words. "Dismissed." After Saturn had left the room, the man continued to speak, without anyone else in the room. "Soon my plan will be complete, and then the world and the entire universe will obey me. Everyone will follow the will, of Cyrus."

* * *

Half an hour later, in Veilstone Department Store...

"This is so cute!" Marina squealed as she picked up a Happiny Doll. As she turned to go and find Mark, who was somewhere nearby looking at posters, she accidentally walked into another girl, a year or two younger than herself, sending the two of them to the floor. "I'm so sorry." Marina apologized as she pulled herself up.

"Don't worry about it." Said the other girl. She had long blue hair, tied back in a ponytail, and skin that looked a little tanned. Her eyes were purple, and she was a few inches shorter than Marina. She was wearing a pink tank top, with denim shorts, and pink sneakers. She had a white and pink backpack over her shoulders. "I'm Lauren by the way." The girl said, as he held out her hand.

"Marina. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lauren." Marina said as she shook Laurens hand. Then she saw the silver necklace around her neck. It was a small locket, with an 'L' carved into it. "Wow, I love that necklace."

"Nice to meet you too. Thanks, me and my brother both have one. I actually found it. I was walking down Route 201 one day, and found it. There was a note saying that they're to remind us to stick together." Lauren said, as she touched it absentminded. "Speaking of my brother, I've got to go find him. He said he was going to check out the posters."

"My friend is supposed to be over there too. We could go together." Marina suggested, at which Lauren nodded.

* * *

_On Route 211..._

"That's it Machoke. Okay Magmar, use another smokescreen." Kevin commanded, before the fire-type released a thick black cloud of smoke, preventing Machoke from seeing anything. "Machoke, concentrate, and try and find Magmar. Then try and hit him with a Low Kick!"

* * *

"There you are!" Marina said as she walked over to Mark, who was talking with another boy, about the same age as him. He was wearing blue jeans, a dark blue shirt, and blue sneakers. He had short blue hair and a blue and silver backpack over his shoulder. She couldn't see his face, as he had his back to her.

"Ethan!" Lauren called from beside her. The boy, upon hearing her, turned around. He had purple eyes, almost, if not exactly, the same shade as Lauren. "Marina, this is my brother Ethan. Ethan, this is Marina!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ethan. Lauren, this is Mark. Mark, meet Lauren." Marina said as the two shook hands.

Mark was about to say something else, when both his and Marina's watched began to beep. They shared a quick look at each other, before turning to their new friends.

"It was great to meet you both, but we have to go. It's an emergency." Mark said, shaking hands with both of the other teens, before quickly leaving them, followed closely by Marina.

Ethan turned to his sister, seeing that she was also confused. "Well, that was weird."

* * *

Kevin looked down at his watch, and was about to answer it, when he heard something coming towards him. He turned around to see a humanoid; however, it was clearly related to Team Galactic. If the large yellow 'G' hadn't been enough of a giveaway, the fact that there was a trio of Zubatta behind him would have definitely given it away. The lead creature was human from the waist down, wearing standard Team Galactic clothing. However from above his waist, he was covered in leaves and foliage, with his mutated face, something that resembled a cross between a Burmy and a human, visible, and the common coil-like appendage on his head.

"Greeting human. Submit to the wrath of Team Galactic, or face the consequences." The Burmy creature said.

* * *

"Arceus? This is Mark and Marina. We read you." Mark said into his watch, as he held in the communications button.

"Mark. Marina. Kevin is under attack, by another of Team Galactic's monsters. He is on Route 211. You must help him quickly." Arceus's voice replied.

"We're on our way Arceus." Marina said, into her own watch, before nodding at Mark. The duo simultaneously pressed the teleport buttons, and vanished in a blue and yellow flash of light.

* * *

Kevin smiled as a flash of blue and yellow light, revealed his team mates.

"Ugh. Who's Mr. Big, Bad and Ugly?" Mark asked.

"And what's with the Three Stooges?" Marina quipped.

"Hey! My name is Bagwormy! Zubattans! Attack them!" The monster shouted, before the three Zubattans charged towards them. The three rangers flicked their wrist's turning their watches back into morpher mode. The three pressed the morph buttons in perfect unison.

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Zapdos!" Mark called, before he was covered in a yellow light. The light faded, before forks of lightning appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in electricity. When he was completely covered in electricity, the electricity suddenly earthed to the ground beneath him, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!" Kevin called, before he was covered in a red light. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Legend Force! Poke Rangers!" The trio called, posing. However, the Zubattans were suddenly upon them. Marina did a back flip, before somersaulting over the Zubatta's head. She kicked it in the back, and it stumbled forward, before falling to the floor. Mark had bulled out his blaster and began to firing at his opponent, who clutched at its wound, before collapsing. Kevin charged towards his opponent, attacking it with his fists. However, when the creature blocked his moves, be bulled out his blaster and converted it into sword mode. He quickly slashed the creature, causing it to collapse as well.

"That was boring. Now let's see how long if takes for us to take you down!" Kevin called to Bagwormy.

Kevin converted his sidearm back to blaster mode, while Marina drew hers. The three of them took aim at Bagwormy, before firing. As the creature was hit by the multi-colored laser blasts, he let out a scream.

"I'll be back, Poke Rangers!" Bagwormy yelled, before he teleported away, the Zubattans going with him.

* * *

"Saturn, your trio of buffoons failed. I am disappointed." Cyrus said, as he looked upon his subordinate.

"I am sorry sir. However, this is a breakthrough. Now we can begin to enhance them. I only made basic clones this time, so as not to use too much energy. If we improve their strength, we may still have an unbeatable army yet." Saturn said, hoping to escape his failure.

"Excellent point Saturn. Tell Mars and Jupiter to take over the remainder of this operation. We will begin work on improving the Zubattans. Meet me in the lab." Cyrus said, before leaving the room.

* * *

The three rangers teleported into the Hall of Origin, automatically demorphing.

Kevin stepped forward, looking at Arceus. "Arceus, how can it be that there were three more Zubatta?"

"I believe that they are using DNA replication technology to create these creatures, so it would seem that they simply cloned the original Zubatta." Arceus said.

"But they seemed weaker this time, than the original did." Marina commented.

"That is most likely so as not to use too much power, otherwise it could have caused a dip in the region wide power grid. Then people might start asking questions about what they were doing." Cynthia replied, from her place beside Arceus.

"Why can't you just get the police to storm into their HQ and arrest them?" Kevin asked.

"Because, there is nothing to suggest that they have done anything wrong. If I send armed officers in, and then we can prove they were up to something, then people would probably start asking ME questions. I can't exactly reveal your identities, and say that I'm working for the God of all Pokemon. I'd be removed from position as Champion before you could say 'Dialga'." Cynthia replied.

"Rangers! I sense that the creature has returned! I will teleport you there now." Alakazam said, as before, he teleported the rangers out.

* * *

_On Route 222..._

As the Rangers appeared ready morphed, the saw Bagwormy. However, they were caught off guard by the slow clapping that came from behind them.

"Well if it isn't the 'magnificent' Poke Rangers. Bagwormy, maybe you should change into something a little more suited to the area. Don't you think?" A woman with purple hair said. She was dressed in a Team Galactic uniform. Stood next to her was another woman, also dressed in a Galactic uniform; however, she had red hair.

Meanwhile, Bagwormy quickly shed his leaves and foliage, before reforming his upper body cloak with sand, rocks and shells from the beach around them. In the second that he has no cloak, you could see that his upper body was also covered in a Galactic uniform.

"Who are you two? And what is with the hairstyles?" Marina asked the women.

"I'm Mars, and this is Jupiter." The red-haired woman said. "And we're here to make sure Bagwormy finishes you off for good."

"Come on, you pesky little rangers. It's time for me to end your miserable lives." Bagwormy said, drawing the rangers attention back to his new form. "Bring it!" he growled at the trio.

The three rangers charged toward the creature all drawing their blasters and converting them to sword mode. However, the blades simply went right through the sand forming his cloak, before hitting the hard stone he had used as an undercoat. They kept trying, but their weapons were useless against his amour.

Mark clutched his shoulder as he was thrown back by the monster. Marina landed next to him several seconds later, with Kevin right behind.

"This isn't working guys." Mark pointed out.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!" Kevin replied angrily.

"Will you guys stop arguing? We need to think about this logically." Marina interrupted, trying to keep her teammates calm.

"His body is covered with sand. If we heat it up enough, then it will turn into glass." Mark said.

"Then we can use the rest of our weapons to finish him off! Great idea Mark." Kevin complemented.

The three rangers called for their weapons, and they appeared in their hands. Kevin stepped forward, with Mark behind him, Marina at the back. Kevin ran forward, powering up his weapon as he ran. The flames suddenly erupted, no longer contained in the blade; they had become the blade of the sword. Kevin jumped into the air, aiming his weapon at Bagwormy. A large stream of fire flew towards the creature, causing the sand that covered his body to become superheated, and when the stream of fire subsided, the sand quickly cooled, forming a layer of glass, beneath which the rock layer was visible.

Mark was next, charging up his Voltage Cannon, before a bright blast of yellow, electrical energy was fired from the barrel of the weapon. The energy hit Bagwormy in the chest, and flowed through his body, with his body acting as a grounder. However, the large amount of energy forced him to fly backward, into the ocean, but now before the glass amour shattered, and left cracks in the rock.

Marina then started running, before jumping, and getting a boost off of her teammates, who had crossed their arms. She landed a few feet in front of Bagwormy, and before he could react, she stuck her daggers into some of the cracks in the rock. The sub-zero temperature of the daggers quickly caused the water trapped in the cracks to expand and solidify, causing the cracks to get even larger, until the rock broke off completely.

"NO! What have you done to my cloak?" Bagwormy yelled.

Marina rushed back to the red and yellow duo, before they nodded at each other, knowingly. Mark pressed a button, hidden on the side of his Voltage Cannon, which caused three attachments to appear on the barrel of the weapon. Marina attached one of her Arctic Daggers to each side, with the blades facing forwards, before Kevin attached his Inferno Sword to the top, with the blade of the weapon also facing forward. The weapon then began to glow silver, before fading to show the weapon, with three slots on top. Each of the three rangers then inserted their Legend Disc's into a slot.

Kevin was holding the weapon, with Marina on his left and Mark on his right. They each had a hand on one of his shoulders, and the other helping hold up the weapon.

"Tri-Legend Cannon! Fire!" The three called at once, before ice flew from the blades of the daggers, electricity from the barrel of the weapon, and flames from the tip of the sword's blade. The ice then began to reform into an Articuno, the electricity into a Zapdos, and the flames into a Moltres, before the attack hit the monster. Bagwormy turned around, and fell to the ground, before exploding.

"Drat! We'll be back to finish you Rangers another day!" Mars called, before the two disappeared.

* * *

"It seems none of you were successful today." Cyrus said as he stood before his four subordinates. "Charon, you need to do more work on that genetic randomizer. Mars, Jupiter, the two of you failed to command the monster successfully. Saturn, your trio of idiotic buffoons, and your monster failed today. However, you have opened up several news options for us. Well done." Jupiter and Mars glared at their counterpart. "However, let me be very clear. If any of you fail me again, then you will all pay the price. Maybe you might learn an important lesson. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." The group answered their heads down.

"Excellent. Dismissed!"

* * *

"Well done rangers. Excellent idea, using each of your individual powers when you were not able to beat him with brute force. However, I sense that this is far from over." Arceus warned the Rangers, with a grim look on his face. "However, we have other news for you. If you would like to follow Cynthia."

Cynthia began walked down one of the corridors, before coming to a heavy, titanium door. "Open. Voice command CY-GAR-12." She sad to the speaker next to the door.

"Voice command accepted. Access granted." A computerized voice said, before the door swung open.

Inside were most of the legendaries. Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were all missing, as per usual. However, behind the group was a large command centre. It had dozens of consoles, computers, desks, and other strange equipment. Right at the front was a large screen, next to which was a huge map of Sinnoh.

"Welcome to your new command centre Rangers." Arceus said, as the trio looked around in amazement. "Mewtwo, if you would, please commence the startup procedure." Mewtwo nodded, before moving over to the single operational computer, and inputting a few commands. The lights began to come on, and the computers started to boot up. The map showed three dots, one red, one yellow, one blue, directly above the highest peak of Mt. Coronet, presumably showing that the three rangers were in the Hall of Origin. However, it was the two white dots that were darting about the screen that caught Mewtwo's attention.

"That's odd." He continued to type commands into the computer, before he gasped. "Those dots ... are un-activated morphers!"

* * *

**_Gasp! What could this mean? Find out next time ... on Poke Rangers: Legend Force!  
_**

Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter done. Between a massive block, a lack of a monster to fit this chapter, and college, it's taken a while. Thanks to everyone who reads this, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Summoning the Zords

Poke Rangers Go!

(Show the Moltres, Zapdos & Articuno Rangers)

Ancient Dragons Roar

(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)

Time And Space

(Show Dialga & Palkia Fighting)

Legends Give Their Power To The Fight

(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)

Poke Rangers Go!

(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)

(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)

Legend Force!

(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)

For Arceus

(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)

For The World

(Show 5 silhouettes, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)

Legend Force

(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)

(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)

Poke Rangers Go!

(Show Marina reading, Mark playing his Guitar, and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)

Protect Us Forever More!

(Show the 3 Rangers Posing, opposite their normal selves)

(A Spin-Off Of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poke Rangers Series)

(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokemon, from which this story draws ideas)

* * *

"What!" Everyone shouted. Deoxys and Darkrai each rushed to a terminal, and began typing, before gasping.

"Affirmative, both are giving off the same signal as the other morphers." Darkrai reported.

"But how? Mew, did you make anymore morphers?" Arceus asked. Mew shook her head quickly. "But then how could this be? Where could they have come from?"

"If I may make a suggestion, maybe it is not a case of where they came from." Celebi said, in her small voice. "Maybe, it is a case of when?"

"Hm, an interesting conundrum. However, may I suggest that we leave the questions, until after we have found these new morphers?" Entei asked.

As the three legendaries continued typing, the others all looked at each other anxiously. About fifteen minutes later, Mewtwo collapsed into one of the office chairs in the room.

He let out a sigh, before saying, "There's no way to track them. They seem to be in some sort of stasis mode, using just enough energy to emit the signal. However, the signal is so faint, that we can barely pinpoint the region it's emanating from. All we can be sure of is that those morphers are in Sinnoh. And we must find them."

"Rangers. You have had a tough day, go home and rest. We will contact you if we gather any new data, or if you are needed." Arceus said. The three rangers nodded, before teleporting back to their home.

* * *

"Talk about a weird day." Kevin said, as he dropped down onto the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"I'll say," Mark agreed as he sat down next to him. Marina had collapsed into one of the chairs, and sent out her Umbreon, whom she was now stroking contently.

"By the way, that was quick thinking back there, with the whole, fire plus sand equals glass stuff. Good job man." Kevin said, as the boys released Vulpix and Poochyena, whom started a friendly game of tag, which Umbreon soon joined in with. "By the way Marina, it's your turn to cook dinner." He added with a smirk.

Marina simply picked up the phone in reply. When the two boys raised an eyebrow, she gave them her own smirk. "Yes, I'd like to order three extra-large pizzas."

* * *

"Ah. Look Charon. This is what a true creation looks like. With this, the Rangers shall be destroyed!" Mars said, as she finished creating a monster. "Come here Zogly." She commanded her creation. The monster was about 6ft tall, was humanoid in build, but had a Zigzagoon's face, and his body was covered in bristly fur alternating in layers of cream and brown, like a Zigzagoon. His hands were claws, and his eyes shone with a hint of red.

"Well done Mars. Now, would you leave? Some of us have other work to be carrying on with. I'm trying to upgrade the machinery, for when your monster fails."

* * *

"Arceus, we've been searching for close to 16 hours straight. I hate to say this, but we aren't going to get any more information from the computers." Deoxys said, as she looked up at the white Pokemon.

Arceus sighed before replying. "Yes, I know. But with two morphers out their, I have a bad feeling."

* * *

In Veilstone City...

"Okay, okay. What did Mars say? Oh yeah. Something about destroy, pagers, was it? Oh no! Rangers! Destroy Rangers, that's it." Zogly said to himself, as he wandered around the street, sending people screaming in all directions. Just then, he perked up, as he sniffed something in the air. "Hm, that smell ... must find."

* * *

On Route 214, at an Excavation Site...

Archaeologists, Ruin Manics, and Hikers, were all enjoying a peaceful day, looking through the dirt, and climbing mountains, when the first scream was heard. Everyone looked to the source of the scream, and saw a woman running from some sort of overgrown Zigzagoon, digging a hole. Then everyone else started to run. Well almost everyone.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? This site is for Ruin Manics only!" A man was shouting at Zogly, who ignored him, and continued digging.

"Harry! Come on! Don't make it angry, who knows what it can do?" One of the other people called to him.

"Larry, I am not going to allow just anyone to waltz in here and starting digging. If we let him get away with it, then everyone will start to do it." Harry replied.

"Yes, but don't you think maybe we should stand a little further away from the strange mutant, with claws?" Larry asked.

Harry's eyes suddenly widened, before he shouted "RUN!" leaving Larry with the monster, before he followed.

Zogly then looked up, before scanning the local area. "Did someone say something?"

* * *

The rangers were teleported to the new Command Centre.

"What is it Arceus?" Marina asked, as she looked at the Alpha Pokemon.

"Look to the screen, and you will see." The three rangers turned towards one of the screens, which was showing the Excavation Site on Route 214, and more importantly, Zogly, whom was still digging. "It seems that Team Galactic have sent another monster to attack, but we are unsure as to what it is digging for. Hurry and stop it rangers, for it can only mean trouble." The three rangers nodded as one.

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Zapdos!" Mark called, before he was covered in a yellow light. The light faded, before forks of lightning appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in electricity. When he was completely covered in electricity, the electricity suddenly earthed to the ground beneath him, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!" Kevin called, before he was covered in a red light. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

The three rangers nodded at Arceus, before Alakazam teleported them away.

* * *

As they landed on Route 214, the rangers immediately began to look for the creature, before realizing they had their back to him. As they turned around, Zogly looked up from his digging.

"Stop whatever you're doing! Right Now!" Kevin called, as the rangers drew their side arms. Zogly, torn between attacking the rangers, and digging, finally leaped at the trio, ready to slash them.

However, Kevin quickly changed his weapon to sword mode, while Marina and Mark blasted at him. As he fell towards the group, Kevin slashed at him, sending him flying to the ground. The rangers put away their side arms, before summoning their weapons. Kevin began to run towards Zogly, as his weapon began to combust.

"Inferno Sword!" Kevin yelled, as he slashed Zogly, with the flaming blade of his sword.

However, before Zogly could recover from the attack, Marina came charging towards him, with her daggers at the ready. "Arctic Daggers!" She yelled, as she slashed Zogly across the chest with her daggers, causing him to stumble back even more.

Mark stood ready, with his finger of the trigger of his own weapon. "Voltage Cannon!" He yelled, as he pulled the trigger. A huge blast of uncontrollable electricity erupted from the barrel, directed at Zogly. The blast hit him hard, and caused him to hit the side of the mountain.

Mark pressed a button, hidden on the side of his Voltage Cannon, which caused three attachments to appear on the barrel of the weapon. Marina attached one of her Arctic Daggers to each side, with the blades facing forwards, before Kevin attached his Inferno Sword to the top, with the blade of the weapon also facing forward. The weapon then began to glow silver, before fading to show the weapon, with three slots on top. Each of the three rangers then inserted their Legend Disc's into a slot.

Kevin was holding the weapon, with Marina on his left and Mark on his right. They each had a hand on one of his shoulders, and the other helping hold up the weapon.

"Tri-Legend Cannon! Fire!" The three called at once, before ice flew from the blades of the daggers, electricity from the barrel of the weapon, and flames from the tip of the sword's blade. The ice then began to reform into an Articuno, the electricity into a Zapdos, and the flames into a Moltres, before the attack hit the monster. Zogly turned around, and fell to the ground, before exploding.

* * *

"Damn, how could this have happened?" Mars muttered, as the five commanders watched the battle. Cyrus was just about to say something, before Charon interrupted.

"I believe I may have a solution." He pulled a jar of purple slime out of his pocket. "Mars, go down there, and place this slime on the remains of your monster." Cyrus nodded at her, as she took the jar.

* * *

The rangers were celebrating their victory, before Mars appeared, next to the burnt remains of Zogly. She turned the jar upside down, and the slime splashed all over the body. Almost instantaneously, the purple substance began to expand, reforming into the shape of Zogly's body, before, it began to rapidly expand.

The rangers looked up at the giant monster, and Kevin contacted Arceus. "Any ideas on how we can beat this thing now?"

"Rangers. Call for your Zords. And if you like them, then thank Mewtwo when you get back."

"Legend Zords now!" The three rangers called, raising their left hand into the air.

Suddenly, a large portal opened up above Spear Pillar. Three giant birds flew out, heading in the direction of the rangers, before the portal closed. The rangers looked closely at the giant birds, before realizing they were metallic. The leader was a red Moltres, complete with artificial fire on its wings. Closely following was a yellow Zapdos, with a blue Articuno last, its tail flowing gently.

The three rangers were pulled up into the Zords by teleportation lights, landing in cockpits located in the birds heads. They quickly sat down in the seats, and began to control the Zords with the control sticks.

"Let's see what this thing can do!" Kevin said, as he pressed one of the buttons. The exterior of he Zord began to glow with a white light, and the thrusters increased in power, increasing the speed of the Zord. "Sky Attack!" He set the Zord on course to hit the giant Zogly. As the Zord was about to make contact, Kevin banked upwards quickly, so the wings of the Zord slammed into Zogly, while the Moltres Zord remained in flight.

"My turn!" Mark said, as he pressed a button on his own control panel. The beak of the Zapdos Zord began to glow golden, as it approached Zogly. "Drill Peck!" The Zapdos began to spin clockwise, just before it crashed into the creature, leaving a large hole in the beasts left shoulder.

"No way am I letting you two have all the fun!" Marina commented, as she pressed one of her own attack buttons. The beak of the blue Zord opened, and an orb of light blue ball of ice began to form. "Ice Shard!" The ball of ice was launched at the opponent, causing small sections of his body to become covered with thin layers of ice.

"You'll p-p-p-pay for th-th-that ranger-r-rs!" Zogly yelled, as he clutched his body, his teeth chattering. He raised his hands up, as they began to glow white. "Pin Missile!" Small white pins began firing from the tips of his arms at the three Zords.

"Guys! We need to end this now!" Marina called.

_"Rangers, combine your Zords. It should give you enough power to defeat Zogly." _Mewtwo told them.

"Legends Zords! Combine!" The three rangers yelled, while pressing identical buttons.

The Moltres Zord began to transform, as the wings came off, and each wing attached to one of the Zords legs. Next, the Articuno Zord flew to the left of the Moltres Zord, while the Zapdos Zord flew to the right. The wings and legs of both Zords separated, while the stomachs of the two Zords opened. A fist came out of each stomach, before they sealed again, and the fists attached to the bottom of the two Zords. The wings combined with the Moltres wings, so that on each leg, there was a Moltres wing, an Articuno wing, and a Zapdos wing, from inside leg to outside leg. An Articuno foot and a Zapdos foot combined together to form the base of a larger foot, which attached to the bottom of the wings, to complete the two legs. Then the Zapdos Zord attached to the Moltres Zord to become the right arm, while the Articuno became the left arm. The Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno Zords tails were on the Moltres Zords back. Then the head of the Moltres Zord began to lift, until it was looking directly at the sky. The neck then extended, revealing the head of the Megazord, which had the Moltres Zords beak on top, like a hat.

"Legend Force Megazord! Legend Force Super Saber!" The rangers yelled, as the Moltres tail moved to the back of the Megazord to its hand, the flames dying away, to reveal a long silver sword, with a Lugia-like handle.

"Legend Slash!" Kevin called, from his seat at the front of the Megazord cockpit, before the Megazord rushed forward, the Saber glowing with silver light. It slashed Zogly with the saber, which left a deep gash of Zogly chest. Silver light began to erupt from the gash, before Zogly exploded, leaving a shower of silver speckles.

The Megazord turned around, and posed, saber still in hand.

* * *

"Well done Rangers. And I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you Mewtwo, for creating the fantastic Zords!" Arceus said, as the rangers high-fived Mewtwo. "Rangers, go home and enjoy yourselves."

* * *

"Do you remember what I told the four of you?" Cyrus asked the four people in front of him. All of them nodded with worry etched on their faces. "Mars, since it was your creature that failed, you can go first." Mars nodded once again. She stepped inside one of the large containment tubes, before blue gas began to seep into the tube, blocking off Mars from view.

* * *

In the Command Centre, Deoxys was monitoring for any trouble, her hands behind her head, feet up on the desk. She was flicking through TV channels, before she saw something on a news channel, and almost fell out of her seat.

"Arceus!" She called. "He's going to kill them," she muttered to herself, as Arceus rushed into the room.


	6. Dragon's Roar

"And now, we go to Tim, with Ruin Manic Larry, on Route 214, where the discovery took place." The TV continued, Arceus looking in its direction, albeit with a glazed over expression.

Eventually, he regained his senses, and let out a roar. "How dare they do this? Especially without even telling me!" He turned his back on the screen, as he stomped out of the room. "Deoxys, get everyone together now!"

"Yes boss!" Deoxys called, eager not to anger the Alpha Pokémon.

* * *

Poke Rangers Go!

(Show the Moltres, Zapdos & Articuno Rangers)

Ancient Dragons Roar

(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)

Time And Space

(Show Dialga & Palkia Fighting)

Legends Give Their Power To The Fight

(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)

Poke Rangers Go!

(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)

(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)

Legend Force!

(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)

For Arceus

(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)

For The World

(Show 5 silhouettes, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)

Legend Force

(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)

(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)

Poke Rangers Go!

(Show Marina reading, Mark playing his Guitar, and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)

Protect Us Forever More!

(Show the 3 Rangers Posing, opposite their normal selves)

(A Spin-Off Of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poke Rangers Series)

(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokemon, from which this story draws ideas)

* * *

As the rangers were forcibly teleported into the Command Centre, they immediately recoiled at the anger in Arceus' eyes. "Sit down." Everyone in the room, with the other legendaries in their human forms, immediately sat down.

"We already know that there are two morphers somewhere within the Sinnoh region. But we have deduced that they don't have enough power to create rangers, otherwise, we would be able to pin point the signal. However, this aired 10 minutes ago." Arceus said, as he nodded towards the large screen, at the front of the room, which began playing the news footage, which Deoxys had found.

"On Route 214, which today, was the subject of a monster attack, has unveiled possibly the most important advancement to a better energy source. At the very sight of the monster attack, these..." The picture switched to two small jewels; a dark blue diamond, and a light pink pearl. "...were uncovered by a Ruin Manic in the area." The picture flashed to Ruin Manic Larry, who was smiling, with his fingers in a peace sign. "It is unknown if these items were present before the monster attack, but initial tests on site, show that the objects contain vast amount of energy. Experts say that theoretically, they could use these to power Sinnoh for the next 2 Millennia. However, more in-depth tests are being completed, to confirm that the objects are safe. We'll bring you more soon. Now, over to Bill with the sports."

Arceus turned off the recording. "Anyone want to guess what those objects have enough power to do?"

"Power the morphers to create rangers?" Raikou asked quietly.

"Exactly!" Arceus yelled. "Anyone want to guess who created them?"

"Considering that the objects are in the form of a diamond and a pearl, and they bear extreme physical similarities to the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs, I would guess Dialga and Palkia." Uxie said, after sharing Alakazam's thoughts, to see what was on the screen.

"Correct again. And Team Galactic probably knows about them by now as well. So, everyone is going down there except, Uxie, Alakazam and I. The police have taken the objects into protective custody, so half of you are going to protect them as backup. The rest of you, are going to try and locate those morphers, and avoid them falling into the wrong hands."

Everyone nodded, before the Rangers, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Celebi, Jirachi, Mew, Shaymin, Manaphy, Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno and Mewtwo teleported to different areas around the region, to search for the extra morphers, while the others teleported to assist in protecting the orbs.

* * *

"Sir!" A grunt said, as he rushed into the command room, in Team Galactic HQ. He saluted Cyrus before continuing. "There are reports of two orbs, which could apparently power Sinnoh for two Millennia."

"Fascinating. Tell Jupiter to create a monster, and tell Charon to continue to improve the machinery. In the meantime, send a squadron, to capture the orbs. They could be very useful to us."

"Yes sir!" The grunt replied, before saluting again, and leaving the room.

* * *

In Sunyshore City...

"I don't think we're going to find anything around here Kevin." Celebi, in her human form of a 20-year old woman, with light green hair, green shorts, and a green tank top, over her pale skin, and baby blue eyes.

Kevin let out a sigh, before he nodded. "Come on. We'll see if the others have found anything."

The pair walked down an alley, before teleporting back to the command centre.

The pair appeared in the command centre, seeing that Mewtwo had also returned.

"Nothing in Sunnyshore." Kevin reported.

Mewtwo let out a sigh. "Articuno and Suicune just reported that there was nothing in Snowpoint. We're just waiting for Raikou and Mark to report from Jubilife."

* * *

In a secure location...

"How much longer do we have to sit here in the bushes, watching the building?" Heatran asked, as the large group of legendaries were spread around the area, creating a perimeter.

"I'm not sure dude, but this seriously getting boring." Replied Rayquaza, who had paired up with the fire toad for this mission, both of them in their human forms.

Rayquaza was over 6 feet tall, and was wearing black jeans. He was also wearing a dark green shirt, with a jacket of the same colour, with red and yellow markings, similar to the ones on his own body. His eyes were yellow, and his green hair was shaped like his horns.

Heatran was smaller than Rayquaza, reaching only his eye line. While his face was young, his hair was silver, and he had a beard, shaped like his real form's mouth. He had red eyes, and was wearing a dark brown jacket with orange spots, over a dark grey shirt, and brown pants.

Suddenly, they heard a commotion coming from the building, and looked up to see a swarm of Zubatta running into the building, the guards already unconscious. The two legendaries nodded at each other, before rushing out of the foliage, seeing the other legendaries do the same.

Rayquaza began to glow turquoise, before firing an energy ball of the same colour from his hands. Meanwhile, Heatran released a spiral of fire from his mouth. The two attacks soared towards the group of mutants, knocking down about half a dozen, while the rest continued in to the facility.

* * *

Back at the Command Centre, the others had all returned, having found no clues to the whereabouts of the new morphers. Suddenly, the alarms began to sound; Mewtwo began to search for the source of the problem. Two extra red dots suddenly appeared on the region-wide map.

"It seems that a swarm of Zubatta are attacking the facility guarding the orbs, while a monster is attacking Veilstone City." Mewtwo told the others.

"Mewtwo, you take the other legendaries to assist the others in stopping the Zubatta. Rangers, you go and stop the monster." Arceus commanded.

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Zapdos!" Mark called, before he was covered in a yellow light. The light faded, before forks of lightning appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in electricity. When he was completely covered in electricity, the electricity suddenly earthed to the ground beneath him, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!" Kevin called, before he was covered in a red light. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

* * *

The three rangers appeared on the main street of Veilstone City, with the gym to their left, and the large Department store visible above the roofs of other buildings.

Their opponent was already waiting for them. Staring across the deserted street, she looked on with her red eyes. Her skin was a pale yellow, with her arms and feet black. The most noticeable part of her body, however, was the large pair of jaw-like horns, atop her head, that slowly opened and closed, as she readied herself to attack.

Before the rangers could even make a move, she began to charge towards them, the jaws on her head opening, ready to attack. Both Kevin and Mark jumped out of her path, however Marina was too slow. The large jaws, now flowing with fiery power, clamped down around her body, leaving scorch marks on her suit, as she collapsed to the ground.

"Marina!" The other rangers called, before calling forth their weapons.

Kevin, his sword in hand, began to charge towards the beast, while Mark levelled his cannon, ready to fire whenever the need presented itself. As the flames began to cover the blade, Kevin was about to slash the monster across the body, before her horns locked around his body, this time attacking him with a vicious amounts of electrical energy.

As she released the red ranger from her grip, Mark pulled the trigger on his cannon; however, as the electrical energy sailed towards her, her body began to turn silver, becoming more steel-like. As the attack came in contact with her skin, it simply deflected off. She began to giggle to herself, as she ran to the last standing ranger, and had her icy horns wrapped around him, leaving him to fall to the ground, shivering from the freezing power of her attack.

* * *

Back at the facility, with the legendaries, they had just defeated the last of the Zubatta, and secured the orbs, when Alakazam contacted them telepathically.

'The rangers are in trouble! Take the orbs to them. They may be able to use their power to overcome the monster.'

"Mew. Celebi. Take the orbs to the rangers, we'll deal with these." Darkrai told the two psychic-types, who each picked up an orb, and teleported to help the rangers.

* * *

When the two small legendaries, back in their normal forms, arrived, they saw the rangers sprawled out on the ground.

"Rangers! Are you okay?" Celebi asked, as she rushed to Kevin.

"Not for long." A voice said from behind the two small Pokemon. They slowly turned around, before coming face-to-face with Mavile. Before the pair could react, she had her horn-jaws wrapped around their small bodies, seeping the dark-type energy, severely hurting the duo. The two orbs they had been holding flew across the street, until they came to rest, at two pairs of feet. Marina, who had been watching them, suddenly gasped as she realized who they were. The two people reached down, each picking up one of the orbs.

The twin necklaces they wore began to change in the presence of the orbs, before teleporting themselves to their owners wrists, looking like the morphers of the other rangers, except for the holes in the centre. As they inserted the orbs into the centre of the morphers, they began to activate.

"Time Legend, Dialga Power!" He called, before a dark blue light covered him. He was in a vortex of blue energy before the light faded, after which he was covered in diamond. The diamond faded, before he was dressed in animal skin clothing, designed after Dialga. The clothing then changed into steel armour with the same design, before finally changing into his ranger suit.

His suit was primarily the same dark blue colour that Dialga was. He had silver boots and gloves, as well as stripes of the same colour going up the side of his legs, and arms. On his chest, he had what appeared to be a smalled version of Dialga's chest plate, with a diamond glowing in the centre. Finally his helmet was designed after Dialga, with a visor in the shape of Dialga's face, with a small silver horn of either side, like the time legendary.

"Space Legend, Palkia Power!" She called, before a light pink light covered her. She was in a vortex of pink energy before the light faded, after which she was covered in pearl. The pearl faded, before she was wrapped in darkness. Small lights began to appear in the darkness, before gradually getting bigger, and turning pink, showing it was designed after Palkia. Then it eventually changed into her ranger suit.

Her suit was primarily light pink, the same colour that Palkia was. She had purple gloves and boots, as well as stripes on he body, in the same colour. On each of her shoulders, their were plate-like armour, each with a pearl in the centre, just like Palkia's. Finally, hr helmet was designed after Palkia, with a visor in the shape of Palkia's face, with a small pointed white crest that ran from the top of her helmet, down to the back of the helmet.

"Time Blade!" The Dialga Ranger called out, before bringing the diamond covered blade, complete with Dialga designed handle, across Mavile's chest, causing her more damage than any other attack she had been hit with so far. Before she could even recover, the Palkia ranger, readied an arrow on her bow, before firing it onwards her. The arrow quickly split into two, each of which then split into two, and so on, until there were over two dozen arrows flying towards her, all of which connected.

By now the other three rangers had recovered enough to stand up, and called forth their weapons.

Mark pressed a button, hidden on the side of his Voltage Cannon, which caused three attachments to appear on the barrel of the weapon. Marina attached one of her Arctic Daggers to each side, with the blades facing forwards, before Kevin attached his Inferno Sword to the top, with the blade of the weapon also facing forward. The weapon then began to glow silver, before fading to show the weapon, with three slots on top. Each of the three rangers then inserted their Legend Disc's into a slot.

Kevin was holding the weapon, with Marina on his left and Mark on his right. They each had a hand on one of his shoulders, and the other helping hold up the weapon.

"Tri-Legend Cannon! Fire!" The three called at once, before ice flew from the blades of the daggers, electricity from the barrel of the weapon, and flames from the tip of the sword's blade. The ice then began to reform into an Articuno, the electricity into a Zapdos, and the flames into a Moltres, before the attack hit the monster. Mavile turned around, and fell to the ground, before exploding.

Before the rangers had even separated the blasted back into its composite weapons, a Zubatta had appeared, and splashed more of the purple slime onto the remains of Mavile. Her body began to reform, before quickly growing.

"Legends Zords now!" The three original rangers called, as the other two stepped back, a little astonished by the resurrection of the monster.

* * *

Suddenly, a large portal opened up above Spear Pillar. Three giant birds flew out, heading in the direction of the rangers, before the portal closed. The rangers looked closely at the giant birds, before realizing they were metallic. The leader was a red Moltres, complete with artificial fire on its wings. Closely following was a yellow Zapdos, with a blue Articuno last, its tail flowing gently.

The three rangers were pulled up into the Zords by teleportation lights, landing in cockpits located in the birds heads. They quickly sat down in the seats, and began to control the Zords with the control sticks.

"Legends Zords! Combine!" The three rangers yelled, while pressing identical buttons.

The Moltres Zord began to transform, as the wings came off, and each wing attached to one of the Zords legs. Next, the Articuno Zord flew to the left of the Moltres Zord, while the Zapdos Zord flew to the right. The wings and legs of both Zords separated, while the stomachs of the two Zords opened. A fist came out of each stomach, before they sealed again, and the fists attached to the bottom of the two Zords. The wings combined with the Moltres wings, so that on each leg, there was a Moltres wing, an Articuno wing, and a Zapdos wing, from inside leg to outside leg. An Articuno foot and a Zapdos foot combined together to form the base of a larger foot, which attached to the bottom of the wings, to complete the two legs. Then the Zapdos Zord attached to the Moltres Zord to become the right arm, while the Articuno became the left arm. The Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno Zords tails were on the Moltres Zords back. Then the head of the Moltres Zord began to lift, until it was looking directly at the sky. The neck then extended, revealing the head of the Megazord, which had the Moltres Zords beak on top, like a hat.

"Legend Force Megazord! Legend Force Super Saber!" The rangers yelled, as the Moltres tail moved to the back of the Megazord to its hand, the flames dying away, to reveal a long silver sword, with a Lugia-like handle.

However, before the Rangers could give a command, Mavile popped up behind them, wrapping her jaw-like horns around the left shoulder of the Megazord, causing sparks to fly. The Rangers were shaken in the cockpit as she began to pull the Megazord around in a circle.

Marina resettled herself in her seat, before pressing one of the buttons on her console. A ball of ice energy began to form in the beak of the Articuno Zord, which was situated inside Mavile's horns. "Ice Shard!" Marina shouted, as the ball of ice impacted the inside of the horns, causing Mavile to release her grasp on the Megazord.

"How dare you!" Mavile shouted, the inside of her horns covered in ice.

Before the creature could react, Kevin called out the next command. "Legend Slash!" Kevin called, from his seat at the front of the Megazord cockpit, before the Megazord rushed forward, the Saber glowing with silver light. It slashed Mavile with the saber, which left a deep gash of Mavile chest. Silver light began to erupt from the gash, before the creature exploded, leaving a shower of silver speckles.

* * *

With the monster destroyed, and the Zords returning to their storage place, the three Rangers returned to Veilstone to confront the new Rangers. As the two groups of Rangers looked at each other, Kevin held out his hand, which the Dialga Ranger shook. "Welcome to the team. Now I believe we have a lot to talk about." Kevin said. Before the other Rangers could even reply, they were enveloped by teleportation lights.

* * *

In the Hall of Origin, the legendaries had all returned to their natural forms, and the Rangers had demorphed upon their transportation.

"Yeah! New Rangers!" Mew squealed with glee, as everyone turned to observe the new Rangers.

"Hey! It's you!" Mark said, pointing to the unmorphed forms of the new Rangers.

"So, I'm guessing you want an explanaition?" Lauren asked, as she gave a grin.


	7. Bug Out

Poke Rangers Go!  
(Show the Moltres, Zapdos & Articuno Rangers)

Ancient Dragons Roar  
(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)

Time And Space  
(Show Lauren and the Palkia Ranger)(Lauren - Pearl Palkia Ranger - Created by Grass King)  
(Show Ethan and the Dialga Ranger)(Ethan - Diamond Dialga Ranger - Created by Grass King)

Legends Give Their Power To The Fight  
(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)

Poke Rangers Go!  
(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)  
(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)

Legend Force!  
(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)

For Arceus  
(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)

For The World  
(Show 5 silhouettes, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)

Legend Force  
(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)  
(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)

Poke Rangers Go!  
(Show Marina reading, Mark playing his Guitar, and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)

Protect Us Forever More!  
(Show the 3 Rangers Posing, opposite their normal selves)  
(A Spin-Off Of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poke Rangers Series)  
(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokemon, from which this story draws ideas)

* * *

"Well, first of all, I should say welcome to the Hall or Origin." Arceus said, looking at the two new rangers. "However, I must warn you, you must keep both this place, and the existence of legendary Pokemon, a secret. I know that you are trustworthy, otherwise the powers of Dialga and Palkia would not have chosen you."

"Yeah, we can keep a secret." Ethan said to Arceus, with a wink.

"Yeah, we promise we won't tell a soul." Lauren added, as she bowed slightly in front of the Alpha Pokemon.

"Excellent. Anyway now that you have become Rangers, you're going to need to join LEGEND. Cynthia will explain more."

Cynthia stepped forward, and began to tell the two of them about operation LEGEND, while the other three rangers sat down, as did most of the other legendaries.

* * *

"Not only did we fail to obtain the two orbs, but now there are two more rangers." Cyrus said to his three subordinates, since Charon was busy working on something.

Cyrus had been truthful when he told them that they would pay, and none of them were expecting what had happened. Cyrus had actually mutated them, making them somewhat similar to the monsters they sent out to attack the rangers.

Mars had become a Glameow mutant. Her main body shape had remained the same, as had her hair, however, her face was now that of a Glameow, she had a Glameow tail, and her skin was covered in grey and white fur.

Jupiter, likewise, retained her body shape and hairstyle. Her face had become distorted with that of a Skuntank, and her hands had become claws. Her body was now covered in purple fur, and she had a Stunky's tail.

Saturn had undergone possibly the most extreme mutation. His hair had remained the same, but she now had blue scaly skin. He had a horn jutting out from his forehead, and a red vocal sack could be found underneath his mouth. Each of his hands had a red claw on the back, and three blue fingers. His arms had become longer, and his forearms each had two black rings. He had three toes on each foot, and a sharp spike on each heel. Finally, his eyes had turned yellow, and he had a small pupil in the centre of each.

"Now what are we going to do about this?" Cyrus asked rhetorically. Before any of his three generals could reply, Charon burst through the door.

Charon was relatively the same, except that his left arm, right leg, as well as his face was now made from plasma, causing them to look a Rotom's body.

"Sir! It is done. And I have created a test subject to show you the results." Charon said, just as the doors opened to reveal another monster.

* * *

As the rangers had gone back to the house to help Lauren and Ethan settle in, Ethan was telling Mark about their past.

"So you were abandoned at a hospital?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, when we were only a couple of days old," Ethan replied. "Then a local family took us in and raised us, until we set off on our journey."

"I'm a co-ordinator, and Ethan's a breeder." Lauren added.

Suddenly, Umbreon, Vulpix, and Poochyena rushed down the stairs, and crashed into Ethan's legs, sending all four of them to the ground.

"Hey! What have we told you about playing tag in the house?" Marina called to the three Pokemon, who quickly adopted puppy-dog eyes. Marina sighed before continuing. "Just go play out back." The three Pokemon quickly rushed out of the backdoor, into the fenced yard.

Ethan and Lauren each dropped a Pokeball to the floor, releasing a Bagon and Poliwag respectively. "Why don't you two go out and play with the others?" Lauren said to the two Pokemon, before they rushed out, following the others outside.

"How did you manage to catch a Bagon?" Mark asked Ethan.

"Let's just say I was really lucky." Ethan replied.

* * *

"Mew, how long will it take for you to finish the morphers?" Arceus asked the pink legendary Pokemon.

"Erm, a couple more hours, I think. These use a different design than the others." The small Pokemon replied.

"Celebi. When Mew is finished with the morphers, go and get either Ethan or Lauren to place them in the correct place, and time." Arceus commanded.

"Yes sir." Celebi replied, giving a mock salute to the Alpha Pokemon.

* * *

At Eterna City...

Mars appeared, with the new monster behind her. Below its waist was humanoid, however, above the waist it had a segmented body. Its main body was cream, while it had a red cloak from its forehead, going down its back, even covering the back of its legs, acting like a partial cocoon. It had a yellow horn its head and small bumps on its back. Its right arm was also formed of brown segments, with the end having two beady eyes, a large nose, and a white horn. Its left arm was formed from segments, which was cream underneath, and green in the top, with yellow rings. The end of the left arm was marked by a Caterpie head.

Before any of the local citizens could react, the creature fired two String Shots from each hand, which quickly wrapped around civilians. He then began to drag the four captures people over to the Gym, where he placed them on the wall.

Almost immediately, Gardenia rushed out of the Gym, and shouted at the creature. However, he simply responded by covering her in silk, before adding her to his captives. "This will be the start of my hive. Soon you will be my insect minions, and all obey me!" The monster called to the city, before capturing more civilians.

"Insecto, stay here and complete your task. I have to go and assist the others." Mars called to the monster, before disappearing. Insecto let out a laugh, as he added more captives to his collection.

* * *

"Rangers! Teleport to the Hall of Origin." Arceus commanded, as his voice came through the morphers.

All five of the rangers immediately recalled their Pokemon, before teleporting away.

* * *

As the rangers appeared, Arceus turned away to look at the main viewing screen, split into two separate images. The left hand side showed Insecto in Eterna City, while the right showed Mars, Saturn and Jupiter in the streets of Jubilife City.

"It seems that Team Galactic has chosen to split their attack, to reduce your effectiveness as a team. Marina, Mark, Kevin, go to Jubilife and stop the commanders. Lauren, Ethan, you must stop the new monster." Arceus commanded. All of the rangers nodded, before grabbing their morphers.

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Zapdos!" Mark called, before he was covered in a yellow light. The light faded, before a forks of lightning appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in electricity. When he was completely covered in electricity, the electricity suddenly earthed to the ground beneath him, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!" Kevin called, before he was covered in a red light. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Time Legend, Dialga Power!" Ethan called, before a dark blue light covered him. He was in a vortex of blue energy before the light faded, after which he was covered in diamond. The diamond faded, before he was dressed in animal skin clothing, designed after Dialga. The clothing then changed into steel armour with the same design, before finally changing into his ranger suit.

"Space Legend, Palkia Power!" Lauren called, before a light pink light covered her. She was in a vortex of pink energy before the light faded, after which she was covered in pearl. The pearl faded, before she was wrapped in darkness. Small lights began to appear in the darkness, before gradually getting bigger, and turning pink, showing it was designed after Palkia. Then it eventually changed into her ranger suit.

* * *

In Jubilife City...

"Well, look who it is. The pitiful Poke Rangers." Mars mocked as she saw the three rangers appear in front of her.

"What happened to you? Decided you needed a makeover?" Marina replied, a smirk on her face hidden by her helmet.

"You'll pay for that!" Jupiter called, as both trios rushed forward and met in combat.

Mars scratched at Marina with her new claws, while Marina tried to attack her with her daggers, however Mars was too fast. However, just as she was about to jump at Marina, she drew her blaster and fired into Mars chest.

* * *

Meanwhile in Eterna City...

Lauren and Ethan appeared, looking around the deserted area.

"What do we have here? You two will make excellent drones for my hive!" Insecto called from the roof of the gym, which had people trapped in cocoons all over the sides. He quickly fired a pair of string shots, at the rangers.

The duo quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding the trapping silk. However, before they could react again, several white pins impacted their body, carrying small amounts of toxins.

"You won't evade me that easily rangers." Insecto said as he stalked towards the pair. The rangers pushed themselves up, before drawing their weapons.

_'Lauren, fire your arrows to form a circle around the monster. This will create a space-distortion zone, which could help you beat him, as it allows space to distort. But be careful, we don't know how space will distort.'_ Alakazam told her telepathically.

Lauren quickly did a run up, and Ethan gave her a lift up, allowing her to fire five arrows around the monster. The arrows then connected to each other with a faint pink light, and the air within that area took on a pink tinge.

Ethan then ran up and jumped into the ring, bringing his sword down the full length of the monsters body, cutting it in half. However, the two halves of Insecto's body began to reform, creating an identical pair of the monster.

"Uh-oh!" was all Lauren could saw before one of the monsters attacked her. It quickly knocked her to the ground, and moved to stand behind Ethan. As it raised its left arm to fire a string shot at the diamond ranger, Lauren quickly yelled out. "Ethan! Look out!"

Upon hearing this, Ethan quickly jumped upwards, causing the string shot to cover the second Insecto, preventing it from moving. Insecto let out a low growl, before turning to the two rangers.

"You'll pay for that!"

* * *

Kevin dodged Saturn's glowing fist, before delivering a kick, sending him flying back into Mars, while Mark pulled a similar move on Jupiter.

"We'll be back rangers!" Saturn called, before the trio disappeared.

"Come on, we have to help Lauren and Ethan." Kevin said, before the trio teleported away.

* * *

The three rangers appeared to witness the other two rangers avoiding Insecto's poison sting attacks. The three rangers quickly summoned their weapons while the monster was distracted.

Mark pressed a button, hidden on the side of his Voltage Cannon, which caused three attachments to appear on the barrel of the weapon. Marina attached one of her Arctic Daggers to each side, with the blades facing forwards, before Kevin attached his Inferno Sword to the top, with the blade of the weapon also facing forward. The weapon then began to glow silver, before fading to show the weapon, with three slots on top. Each of the three rangers then inserted their Legend Disc's into a slot.

Kevin was holding the weapon, with Marina on his left and Mark on his right. They each had a hand on one of his shoulders, and the other helping hold up the weapon.

"Tri-Legend Cannon! Fire!" The three called at once, before ice flew from the blades of the daggers, electricity from the barrel of the weapon, and flames from the tip of the sword's blade. The ice then began to reform into an Articuno, the electricity into a Zapdos, and the flames into a Moltres, before the attack hit the monster. Insecto turned around, and fell to the ground, before exploding.

* * *

"Charon, dispatch the Zubatta. Make that monster grow!" Cyrus commanded.

"Yes sir!" Charon replied, as he scurried away to his as his superior commanded.

As the rangers separated the cannon back into its composite weapons, a dozen Zubatta appeared. The lead Zubatta poured some of the sludge from the last battle over the remains of Insecto. The remains quickly began to reform and expand, until a giant Insecto remained.

"You guys go. We'll handle the bat brigade." Ethan called.

* * *

Suddenly, a large portal opened up above Spear Pillar. Three giant birds flew out, heading in the direction of the rangers, before the portal closed. The rangers looked closely at the giant birds, before realizing they were metallic. The leader was a red Moltres, complete with artificial fire on its wings. Closely following was a yellow Zapdos, with a blue Articuno last, its tail flowing gently.

The three rangers were pulled up into the Zords by teleportation lights, landing in cockpits located in the birds heads. They quickly sat down in the seats, and began to control the Zords with the control sticks.

"Legends Zords! Combine!" The three rangers yelled, while pressing identical buttons.

The Moltres Zord began to transform, as the wings came off, and each wing attached to one of the zords legs. Next, the Articuno Zord flew to the left of the Moltres Zord, while the Zapdos Zord flew to the right. The wings and legs of both zords separated, while the stomachs of the two zords opened. A fist came out of each stomach, before they sealed again, and the fists attached to the bottom of the two zords. The wings combined with the Moltres wings, so that on each leg, there was a Moltres wing, an Articuno wing, and a Zapdos wing, from inside leg to outside leg. An Articuno foot and a Zapdos foot combined together to form the base of a larger foot, which attached to the bottom of the wings, to complete the two legs. Then the Zapdos Zord attached to the Moltres Zord to become the right arm, while the Articuno became the left arm. The Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno Zords tail's were on the Moltres Zord's back. Then the head of the Moltres Zord began to lift, until it was looking directly at the sky. The neck then extended, revealing the head of the Megazord, which had the Moltres Zord's beak on top, like a hat.

As the Megazord threw a punch at Insecto, the monster quickly dodged and began to cover the arms of the Megazord with his string shot attack.

_'Rangers. Mewtwo has finished an upgrade to the Megazord. Call for the Thunder Fist, to defeat Insecto.'_ Alakazam's voice told the rangers.

"Thunder Fist!" The three rangers called. The tail of the Zapdos Zord moved away from the back of the Megazord, and covered the right fist of the Megazord. Electricity began to cover the Megazord, destroying the string shot.

"Volt Impact!" The Rangers called, as the right fist of the Megazord impacted with Insecto, causing electrical energy to flow into him, causing him to explode.

* * *

As Ethan and Lauren defeated the last Zubatta, the turned to see the civilians released from their imprisonment on the side of the Gym, and the other Insecto was nowhere to be found.

The duo quickly rushed to help the people down from the sides of the building.

When everyone was safe on the ground, Gardenia turned to the two Rangers. "Thank you, Poke Rangers." She said.

"It's all in the job description." Ethan called, before they teleported away.

* * *

"Once again, failure was the result!" Cyrus shouted. Then he looked over at the humanoid figure covered in a cocoon in the corner of the lab. "However, soon the rangers will be destroyed! Permanently!"


	8. Against the Tide

Kevin was outside with all of the Pokémon, watching them playing together. Machoke and Magmar were mock-wrestling; Vulpix, Umbreon, Poochyena, Bagon, Poliwag, and Ekans were running around chasing each other, while Staraptor and Skarmory were doing the same in the skies. Milotic, Marill and Dragonair were relaxing in the pool that they had put up, Empoleon, Haunter, Scyther, Lairon and Abomasnow were relaxing in the shade, and Cherrim was basking in the sunlight.

Kevin was about to turn around to go inside, when there was a flash behind him. He was about to turn around to find out what had happened, when he felt a sudden weight on top of his head. Suddenly, a pair of large, blue eyes were looking into his own, while a happy, high pitched voice rang in his ears.

"Hello!" He then saw a small green arm waving in front of his face.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked as Celebi flew back to Mew, Jirachi, Manaphy and Shaymin, who had also appeared in the flash.

"Cynthia says you lot need to do some training..." Mew said, giggling happily.

"...So we came to help you." Jirachi concluded.

Kevin immediately turned around and shouted to the Pokémon in the yard. "Sorry guys, but relaxation time's over!"

* * *

**Poke Rangers Go!**

(Show the Moltres, Zapdos & Articuno Rangers)

**Ancient Dragons Roar**

(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)

**Time And Space**

(Show Lauren and the Palkia Ranger)(Lauren - Pearl Palkia Ranger - Created by Grass King)  
(Show Ethan and the Dialga Ranger)(Ethan - Diamond Dialga Ranger - Created by Grass King)

**Legends Give Their Power To The Fight**

(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)

**Poke Rangers Go!**

(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)  
(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)

**Legend Force!**

(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)

**For Arceus**

(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)

**For The World**

(Show 5 silhouettes, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)

**Legend Force**

(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)  
(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)

**Poke Rangers Go!**

(Show Marina reading, Mark playing his Guitar, and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)

**Protect Us Forever More!**

(Show the 3 Rangers Posing, opposite their normal selves)  
(A Spin-Off Of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poke Rangers Series)  
(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokémon, from which this story draws ideas)

* * *

On Route 208...

"So what type of training are we supposed to be doing?" Mark asked.

"Well me and Ethan are going to take a little trip in time, to drop these off." Celebi said as she caused two replica morphers to appear.

"And I'm going to help Lauren train for her next contest," Shaymin added.

"While the rest of you are going to practice battling techniques," Manaphy finished.

Celebi flew over to Ethan, before the duo disappeared in a flash of green light.

Lauren and Shaymin moved over to the south end of the route, allowing her to send out her Dragonair, Milotic and Poliwag, into the water. Poliwag waddled out onto land, where it promptly sat down and began blowing bubbles. Meanwhile Lauren commanded the two serpentine Pokémon to circle each other, in order to form a double-helix shape. However, the two of them couldn't seem to master the manoeuvre.

Further up the route, Mew had transformed into an Aggron, and was locked in battle with Empoleon, Machoke and Scyther. Machoke was grappling hand-to-hand with Mew/Aggron, while Scyther and Empoleon were chipping away at her steel armour.

"Scyther! Use Wing Attack!" Mark called. Scyther dropped back a few feet, and his wings began to glow with a white light. Mew however, had heard their plan, and just as Scyther was about to hit her, she teleported away, causing Scyther to hit Machoke, while Empoleon's momentum from swinging its fin, caused it to stumble forward, knocking into the other two Pokémon.

Mew reappeared next to the trainers, who were in shock, looking at the pile of Pokémon on the field. However, Kevin turned to look at her anger on his face.

"That wasn't fair! There's no way an Aggron can teleport!" He shouted at her.

"YOU," she said giving all three trainers a look, "Need to learn to expect the unexpected!" She then bopped Kevin on the head with her tail, before floating away as he tried to catch her.

"You think he'll catch her?" Marina asked Jirachi.

"The only way he could catch her is if I granted a wish for him to do so." The small wish Pokémon replied.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait here?" Ethan asked Celebi. The two of them were hiding in the forest, observing the area they had placed the morphers.

"Until the past version of you and your sister come and pick up the morphers." Celebi replied.

"How long will that take?" Ethan moaned.

"Since your sister managed to keep a diary, not much longer I should hope. You better thank her when we get back, otherwise we could be watching here for days."

"Days! Oh thank Arceus for that stupid diary!" Ethan cried, before Celebi shushed him.

"Look. Is it me, or do those two look familiar?" Celebi asked rhetorically. She was pointing to a younger Ethan and Lauren, whom were walking down the path, towards the morphers.

"You know, now that I think back, I felt like someone was watching me back when I first got my morpher." Ethan whispered to the time-travelling legendary.

* * *

"Charon! Send a monster to attack Snowpoint City. Saturn, Mars, you will assist the monster. Jupiter, stay here until I give you the order to attack." Cyrus ordered.

"Yes sir!" The four of them replied, before Charon waddled off to create a monster to send out.

* * *

Ethan and Celebi reappeared in a flash of green light, and looked around to see Mew giggling, Kevin grumbling to himself, while the rest were trying to control their laughter. As the pair walked, or in Celebi's case flew, over to the larger group about to ask what was happening, Kevin let out a cry of rage, before running over towards Mew, his arms extended.

Mew instantly vanished, causing Kevin to run straight into the lake, his head slowly emerging from the water, while the other looked on and laughed.

However, the water in the lake suddenly began to form into a whirlpool at its centre, which gradually grew in size, until it took up half the lake. Mew was quick to teleport Kevin out onto dry land; however he was still dripping wet.

A figure began to emerge from the centre of the whirlpool. His arms, legs, hands and feet were the same as those of a Golduck. On his back was a large lily pad, like that of a Lotad. His head was actually a Shellder. Finally, his entire body was covered in Feebas scales.

"Why hello there," The creature shouted to the rangers. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to destroy you!" He finished before manipulating the water in the lake into a large wave, which would have crashed down upon the group, had it not been for the timely intervention of Mew, whom transported them all back to the Hall of Origin.

* * *

"That thing really took us by surprise," Mark groaned, as he looked at the screen. It showed the monster creating large whirlpools and waves between the mainland and the Sinnoh League.

"Arceus, why would it be trying to block off the Elite Four from the mainland?" Lauren asked.

"With the Elite Four and Cynthia trapped there, there is no main leader of the region whom could take control in the case of a region-wide emergency." Arceus replied. "Rangers, you must stop them, before Team Galactic can do anything else."

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Zapdos!" Mark called, before he was covered in a yellow light. The light faded, before forks of lightning appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in electricity. When he was completely covered in electricity, the electricity suddenly earthed to the ground beneath him, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!" Kevin called, before he was covered in a red light. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Time Legend, Dialga Power!" Ethan called, before a dark blue light covered him. He was in a vortex of blue energy before the light faded, after which he was covered in diamond. The diamond faded, before he was dressed in animal skin clothing, designed after Dialga. The clothing then changed into steel armour with the same design, before finally changing into his ranger suit.

"Space Legend, Palkia Power!" Lauren called, before a light pink light covered her. She was in a vortex of pink energy before the light faded, after which she was covered in pearl. The pearl faded, before she was wrapped in darkness. Small lights began to appear in the darkness, before gradually getting bigger, and turning pink, showing it was designed after Palkia. Then it eventually changed into her ranger suit.

* * *

"Keep going Aquack. Soon we will be victorious." Mars said, as she watched the water-type monster manipulating the ocean. However her happiness was soon destroyed by the arrival of the Rangers.

Ethan summoned his sword, while Marina summoned her daggers, allowing the two of them to do combat with Saturn and Mars respectively, while the others went to attack Aquack. Saturn summoned his own sword, shorter than Ethan's, and coloured a mix of blue and purple, while Mars summoned a bō, coloured blue and white, with red ends.

Saturn's sword began to glow with a purple aura, before he slashed in a cross formation, while shouting, "Cross Poison!" The purple cross flew towards Ethan, whom was too slow to dodge the attack, simply braced himself, however he felt nothing as the attack hit him.

"Hey, I guess that steel-type is really useful after all."

Before Ethan could do anything, Saturn's right fist began to glow with a bright light, and he began to rush towards Ethan. "Mach Punch!" As the fist hit Ethan in the stomach, the diamond ranger was sent crashing to the ground.

"What were you saying about that Steel-typing?" Saturn mocked, before several arrows hit him, coming from Lauren over by Kevin and Mark, whom were still fighting the monster.

This gave Ethan enough time to recover, and stand back up. "Ready for round 2?" He asked the general.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marina was struggling against Mars. Whenever she got close to the mutant, she would abandon the use of her weapon, and use her claws to attack, which then gave her enough time to get back to a safe distance. However, as Mars swung her bō at Marina, the blue ranger caught the end between her two daggers, and began to activate their freezing power, leaving one end of the weapon covered in ice, before releasing it. This caused Mars to overbalance and trip onto the ground.

"Looks like I win this round!" Marina told her, before she abandoned her opponent to assist the other rangers.

* * *

While Kevin, and now Marina, were attack Aquack at close range with their weapons, Mark and Lauren had fallen back to use their distance weapons. Mark had yet to attack, as every time he got a good shot at the monster, one of the rangers would end up in the way. Lauren was having just as much luck, as her arrows all missed, due to the scuffling.

Lauren summoned three more arrows, and looked down at them, before getting an idea. She called upon her space-distorting powers to turn her arrows into metal, allowing them to conduct electricity. She then turned to Mark.

"If I can get these in the monsters skin, then they should act as a lightning rod." She said to him, at which he nodded.

"Then I can attack, and the electricity will get drawn into Aquack! Good thinking Lauren!"

Lauren then fired all three of her metal arrows at once, two of them missing, but one getting stuck in Aquack's left shoulder.

"Guys! Move!" Mark shouted as he pulled the trigger of his Voltage Cannon, allowing a stream of bright yellow electrical energy to be fired from the barrel of the weapon. Kevin and Marina quickly jumped away from the monster, confusing him enough to stop him avoiding the attack. The yellow blast was absorbed into the end of the metal arrow, before flowing throughout Aquack's body, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

Kevin and Marina dashed back to the other two rangers, and Kevin gave the nod to Marina and Mark.

Mark pressed a button, hidden on the side of his Voltage Cannon, which caused three attachments to appear on the barrel of the weapon. Marina attached one of her Arctic Daggers to each side, with the blades facing forwards, before Kevin attached his Inferno Sword to the top, with the blade of the weapon also facing forward. The weapon then began to glow silver, before fading to show the weapon, with three slots on top. Each of the three rangers then inserted their Legend Disc's into a slot.

Kevin was holding the weapon, with Marina on his left and Mark on his right. They each had a hand on one of his shoulders, and the other helping hold up the weapon.

"Tri-Legend Cannon! Fire!" The three called at once, before ice flew from the blades of the daggers, electricity from the barrel of the weapon, and flames from the tip of the sword's blade. The ice then began to reform into an Articuno, the electricity into a Zapdos, and the flames into a Moltres, before the attack hit the monster. Aquack turned around, and fell to the ground, before exploding.

* * *

"What are you still doing here?" Cyrus shouted at Jupiter.

"You didn't tell me to go and attack sir." She replied quietly.

"So you choose now to listen to me? Go and make that monster grow, and bring back Saturn and Mars. And take some Zubatta with you to keep the two other pesky rangers busy."

"Yes sir!" Jupiter replied, before quickly teleporting out of the building.

* * *

"Not so fast rangers!" Jupiter called as she appeared on the battlefield, a group of Zubatta behind her. She quickly poured some of the slime onto the remains of Aquack, before teleporting away with Mars and Saturn, leaving the Zubatta to charge at the rangers, as Aquack reformed, giant sized, above their heads.

"Guys! We'll handle these guys!" Ethan shouted, as the other rangers nodded.

* * *

Suddenly, a large portal opened up above Spear Pillar. Three giant birds flew out, heading in the direction of the rangers, before the portal closed. The rangers looked closely at the giant birds, before realizing they were metallic. The leader was a red Moltres, complete with artificial fire on its wings. Closely following was a yellow Zapdos, with a blue Articuno last, its tail flowing gently.

The three rangers were pulled up into the Zords by teleportation lights, landing in cockpits located in the birds heads. They quickly sat down in the seats, and began to control the Zords with the control sticks.

"Legends Zords! Combine!" The three rangers yelled, while pressing identical buttons.

The Moltres Zord began to transform, as the wings came off, and each wing attached to one of the zords legs. Next, the Articuno Zord flew to the left of the Moltres Zord, while the Zapdos Zord flew to the right. The wings and legs of both zords separated, while the stomachs of the two zords opened. A fist came out of each stomach, before they sealed again, and the fists attached to the bottom of the two zords. The wings combined with the Moltres wings, so that on each leg, there was a Moltres wing, an Articuno wing, and a Zapdos wing, from inside leg to outside leg. An Articuno foot and a Zapdos foot combined together to form the base of a larger foot, which attached to the bottom of the wings, to complete the two legs. Then the Zapdos Zord attached to the Moltres Zord to become the right arm, while the Articuno became the left arm. The Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno Zords tails were on the Moltres Zord's back. Then the head of the Moltres Zord began to lift, until it was looking directly at the sky. The neck then extended, revealing the head of the Megazord, which had the Moltres Zord's beak on top, like a hat.

The Megazord and Aquack circled each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move. Eventually, Aquack got bored, and charged the Megazord, knocking it into the water, before diving in himself.

"Welcome to my domain rangers," Aquack called as he resurfaced. "You look a little water logged."

The Megazord was just pushing itself back to its feet, as Kevin let out a groan. "Can we please get rid of this guy quickly?" He asked, not really expecting an answer from either of his teammates.

Just as the Megazord was settled onto steady ground again, huge waves began to crash against it, causing it to sway from side to side.

"Thunder Fist!" The three rangers called. The tail of the Zapdos Zord moved away from the back of the Megazord, and covered the right fist of the Megazord.

"Pin Missle!" Mark shouted, as the Megazord raised its right arm, its fist pointing at Aquack. Dozens of small white pins where fired from the spikes on the Megazord's fist, impacting Aquack's body, distracting him enough to stop the waves. The Megazord then began to wade through the water, until it was within arms-reach of the monster.

"Volt Impact!" The Rangers called, as the right fist of the Megazord impacted with Aquack, causing electrical energy to flow into him, causing him to explode.

* * *

"Very disappointing," Cyrus said, once again pacing in front of his generals.

"Sir, with those two new rangers, there are just too many for us to combat." Saturn said to his commander.

"Exactly, which is why I have decided I need two new generals." Cyrus told his shocked generals.

* * *

"We rock!" Mark and Lauren said together, high fiving each other, as they walked back into the house.

"Will you two give it a rest?" Kevin grumbled, as he sat down on the sofa.

Suddenly, the room was covered in another green flash, before Celebi appeared again. Every ranger let out a groan as they saw the small fairy.

"Well thanks for saying hello." The small legendary huffed; obviously annoyed at the lack of happiness at her arrival. "Cynthia sent me, with this." She continued, mentally picking up an egg that she had brought with her. It then hovered over to the rangers, and stopped in front of Ethan.

"Cynthia says that since the others got to do some training this morning, so you get your first assignment. She says you have to take care of the egg, hatch it, and then care for the baby that hatches from it. Good luck." She called, before disappearing in another burst of green light.


	9. Power Crash

"Sir, the process is complete." Charon said, in his usual small voice.

"So they are finished?" Cyrus asked. He smiled slightly when the small scientist nodded his head. "Excellent."

Suddenly the two tubes opened up revealing the two newest generals, in his campaign to control the universe.

"Welcome to the world, my generals."

As the smoke cleared from the large canisters, two silhouettes began to take form.

* * *

**Poke Rangers Go!**

_(Show the Moltres, Zapdos & Articuno Rangers)_

**Ancient Dragons Roar**

_(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)_

**Time And Space**

_(Show Lauren and the Palkia Ranger)(Lauren - Pearl Palkia Ranger - Created by Grass King)_  
_(Show Ethan and the Dialga Ranger)(Ethan - Diamond Dialga Ranger - Created by Grass King)_

**Legends Give Their Power To The Fight**

_(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)_

**Poke Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_  
_(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

**Legend Force!**

_(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

**For Arceus**

_(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)_

**For The World**

_(Show 5 silhouettes, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)_

**Legend Force**

_(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)_  
_(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)_

**Poke Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina reading, Mark playing his Guitar, and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)_

**Protect Us Forever More!**

_(Show the 3 Rangers Posing, opposite their normal selves)_  
_(A Spin-Off Of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poke Rangers Series)_  
_(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokémon, from which this story draws ideas)_

* * *

Lauren, Kevin, Mark and Marina were all sat around the table, having breakfast, when Ethan came down the stairs, holding the egg that Celebi had entrusted him with. As he sat down at the table, he placed the egg down on the extra chair next to him.

Vulpix, whom had been eating her breakfast on the floor with some of the other Pokemon, immediately jumped up onto the chair, and began to nuzzle the egg, brushing her fur against it.

"You know, I could have sworn Celebi told you to look after the egg." Kevin said looking at Ethan. "So why is my Vulpix keeping it warm?"

Both Ethan and Vulpix shot a glare at Kevin. Or at least the Vulpix equivalent of a glare, in the latter's case. The others all covered their mouths to try and cover their laughter, but failed miserably.

"So, how long until the egg should hatch?" Mark asked Ethan, in between bites of toast.

"I'm not sure, but I've had it for a week now, so I doubt it should be much longer," the breeder replied, after having a long gulp of Oran Berry juice.

Suddenly, the egg began to wobble slightly, startling Vulpix.

"Well I guess that means it's gonna hatch soon." Lauren said.

* * *

"Go my generals, and spread fear throughout Sinnoh!" Cyrus said. His five generals nodded and quickly left the room.

* * *

Kyogre and Groudon where all on observation duty, and were sat in the command centre, each in their human forms, watching the monitors.

Kyogre looked to be in about her mid-twenties, with long dark blue hair. She was dressed in a white and blue knee-length dress, which had a design similar to her wings. Her eyes were yellow, like her Pokemon form, and her hair was tied with ribbons, like those from her tail. Finally, she wore blue and white sandals.

Groudon had short red hair, styled like the top of his head in his Pokemon form. He wore a grey tank top, with an open red shirt over the top. He wore black jeans, like Rayquaza, and red sneakers. His eyes were yellow, and he wore fingerless gloves, which had black marking like those on his normal hands.

Groudon put his feet up on the desk, while Kyogre rolled her eyes.

"Why not make yourself comfortable?" She asked her counterpart sarcastically.

"Oh, ha-ha-ha. Don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

"Yes, watch out for monster attacks. Just like you're supposed to be doing." Kyogre replied.

Just as Groudon was about to reply five flashing dots appeared spread out across the large map at the front of the room.

"Kyogre, contact the rangers, I'll tell Arceus." The legendary Pokemon replied.

* * *

"Five simultaneous attacks?" Marina asked Kyogre, over the communication link.

"Yep, you guys will have to split up this time. Be careful guys." The water type replied.

"Okay, Ethan, you take Canalave. Lauren, you go to Pastoria, while Mark goes to Eterna. Marina you protect Snowpoint, and I'll handle Hearthome." Kevin commanded, to which the others nodded.

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Zapdos!" Mark called, before he was covered in a yellow light. The light faded, before forks of lightning appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in electricity. When he was completely covered in electricity, the electricity suddenly earthed to the ground beneath him, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!" Kevin called, before he was covered in a red light. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Time Legend, Dialga Power!" Ethan called, before a dark blue light covered him. He was in a vortex of blue energy before the light faded, after which he was covered in diamond. The diamond faded, before he was dressed in animal skin clothing, designed after Dialga. The clothing then changed into steel armour with the same design, before finally changing into his ranger suit.

"Space Legend, Palkia Power!" Lauren called, before a light pink light covered her. She was in a vortex of pink energy before the light faded, after which she was covered in pearl. The pearl faded, before she was wrapped in darkness. Small lights began to appear in the darkness, before gradually getting bigger, and turning pink, showing it was designed after Palkia. Then it eventually changed into her ranger suit.

* * *

_At Canalave City..._

Ethan appeared outside the library, morphed and looking for the threat.

"Well, look who showed up." Ethan heard, the speaker slowly walking into view from a nearby alley.

"Saturn, nice to see you again. You here to get annihilated?"

"In your dreams, little ranger. None of your pesky pals are here to defend you now. Today, the only one of us who will fall is you." Saturn replied, before charging at Ethan, his left fist raised. However, Ethan managed to block the attack, before the duo summoned their swords.

While Saturn's sword was shorter, it proved to be just a strong as Ethan's, as the two weapons continually clashed, until Saturn got the chance to strike with his fist, sending the ranger crashing to the ground.

* * *

_At Eterna City..._

Mark had barely appeared when he was under attack. Jupiter was behind him and had kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling on the floor. He quickly stood up, and summoned his Cannon, however, Jupiter set up a smokescreen to stop him seeing her, leaving him unable to attack.

Jupiter however, did not seem to have this problem, as she continually seemed to appear and attack, before disappearing back into the smoke, before he could retaliate. He was soon injured, leaving him extremely vulnerable.

* * *

_At Snowpoint City..._

Marina, not feeling the effects of the cold in her ranger form, was quite happy in Snowpoint. She soon spotted a familiar figure near the Snowpoint Temple, and rushed over.

"Hello again Mars." She said, nodding her head.

"Blue Ranger." Mars replied, mimicking her opponent.

The two charged at each other, already holding their weapons. However, during the run-up, Mars used her bo to jump over Marina, and take her legs out from under her. Marina jumped back to her feet, and swiped with her daggers, however, Mars used methods similar to their previous clash to keep Marina busy. The Team Galactic member then quickly swung out with one of her claws, knocking the blue ranger to the ground.

* * *

_At Pastoria City..._

Lauren carefully wandered the city, unsure what she was looking for. However when she found it, she knew instantly.

She had the body of a Smeargle, and was about 5 feet tall. The beret on her head was replaced by a smaller version of a Rhyhorn head, and her legs were those of a Rhyhorn. The end of her tail was coloured light purple, and was dripping sludge. Finally, her body was all grey, and she had jewels placed on her body, like a Sableye.

"Hello ranger, allow me to introduce myself. I am Oozle, Team Galactic General. Prepare to meet your doom!"

Oozle, while small, could move quickly, and had soon swung her tail, wrapping it around Lauren's leg. With sludge dripping from the tip of the tail onto her foot, Lauren let out a disgusted noise, before pulling her leg back, causing Oozle to fall over.

"You shall pay for that child!" Oozle called, before firing balls of sludge from the tip of her tail, which slowly covered Lauren, whom had summoned her bow.

The sludge quickly turned solid, trapping Lauren in place. Oozle let out a burst of maniacal laughter.

* * *

_At Hearthome City..._

Waiting for Kevin, in the middle of the road, was what could probably be described as a nightmare.

He had the body of a Hitmonlee; however, he was more than 6 feet tall. Over his face, he had the facemask from an Aron, and had steel on his back. He had red lines covering his body, some of which were oozing lava. He also has a spike extending from each of his elbows. Finally, his body was all silver.

"Who, or what, are you?" Kevin asked the creature.

"I am Steelee, Galactic General, and your executioner!" The monster said, before using his legs to stretch and kick Kevin in the stomach without moving from the spot. Kevin quickly summoned his sword, and tried to slice the opponent when he got close; however the sword was hardly effective against the steel back. However the spikes on the sides of the monsters arms did plenty of damage to the red ranger, sending him to the ground.

* * *

The legendaries were monitoring the battle back at the Hall or Origin, when Mewtwo, who was watching a screen showing the power of the rangers, let out a gasp.

"The power levels of the rangers are rapidly increasing!" He told the others.

* * *

As Kevin clenched his fist around the handle of his sword, a bright red aura began to appear around the weapon. He pushed himself, and glared at Steelee from behind his helmet. He held his weapon in front of him.

"Fire Crash!" He called out before he slashed with his sword, firing a wave of flames at Steelee.

As the monster collapsed, he quickly said, "I'll be back!" before disappearing.

* * *

As Marina held her daggers, they began to glow with a blue aura. She got back up and was in a position ready to attack, he fists clenched around the grips of her daggers.

"Ice Crash!" She shouted, before slashing the weapons in a cross-shape. The cross-shaped wave of ice was blasted at Mars, whom unable to avoid it, was blasted back into the snow. Shivering, she quickly retreated.

* * *

As Mark pushed himself up, hand clenched around the back of his Cannon, it began to glow with a yellow aura.

He pointed it upward, before calling, "Current Crash!" Forks of lightning erupted from the barrel of the weapon, sailing up into the air, before falling back to the ground all around him. Jupiter, whom had been hit by the attack, quickly disappeared, which was visible through the fading smoke.

* * *

Lauren tightened her grip on her bow, which began to glow with a pink aura. The sludge trapping her suddenly shattered, allowing her to take aim at a shocked Oozle.

An arrow formed of the same pink aura formed, before Lauren called out, "Space Crash!" The arrow sailed through the air, before colliding with Oozle chest pushing her back.

"You'll pay for this pinkie!" Oozle called before disappearing.

* * *

Ethan increased his grip on his sword, before pushing himself. Saturn watched him with a smirk on his face.

"Come on ranger. Don't you know when you're beat!"

"Never!" Ethan growled. His weapon began to glow with a dark blue aura. "Time Crash!" He sliced the air, sending a wave of time-distorting energy at the General, sending him flying backwards, before silently disappearing.

* * *

"Those new attacks are so awesome!" Mark said, as the rangers returned to their home. "Although I think mine is definitely the best."

The other four rangers scoffed immediately, before all trying to voice their arguments. However they all quieted down as they saw Ethan's egg, beginning to glow with a bright white light, before its form began to shift.


	10. Hot Headed

Marina and Lauren entered the kitchen, seeing Ethan holding his baby Sentret in his arms, with Kevin's Vulpix at his feet. Mark was sat on one of the countertops, when suddenly, a spark of electricity jumped from one of the wall sockets towards Mark, shocking him.

Marina suddenly began to shiver, before sneezing.

"How is it you have a cold in the middle of summer?" Kevin asked her, as he walked into the room. However he started coughing, before a fireball hit the ground.

"Maybe we should go and see Arceus." Lauren suggested.

* * *

**Poke Rangers Go!**

_(Show the Moltres, Zapdos & Articuno Rangers)_

**Ancient Dragons Roar**

_(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)_

**Time And Space**

_(Show Lauren and the Palkia Ranger)(Lauren - Pearl Palkia Ranger - Created by Grass King)_  
_(Show Ethan and the Dialga Ranger)(Ethan - Diamond Dialga Ranger - Created by Grass King)_

**Legends Give Their Power To The Fight**

_(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)_

**Poke Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_  
_(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

**Legend Force!**

_(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

**For Arceus**

_(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)_

**For The World**

_(Show 5 silhouettes, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)_

**Legend Force**

_(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)_  
_(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)_

**Poke Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina reading, Mark playing his Guitar, and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)_

**Protect Us Forever More!**

_(Show the 5 Rangers Posing, opposite their normal selves)_  
_(A Spin-Off Of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poke Rangers Series)_  
_(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokémon, from which this story draws ideas)_

* * *

Everyone was in the Hall of Origin, while Mew examined the three rangers.

"Well it appears that the symptoms are just natural side-effects from the use of the morphers. However due to the fact that the power base for the other two are crystalline, they should suffer no side-effects." Mew said. "I would guess that the symptoms will wear off within a few days."

"Since we don't know what other symptoms you could display, I'm ordering you not to go out in public, until the effects subside." Arceus told them.

"What? But I had tickets to see the Snowpoint Sneasel play against the Viridian Vibrava." Kevin argued. "Do you know how hard it was to get those tickets?"

"I'm sorry Kevin, but we cannot risk you're dual identities being exposed." Arceus said.

"I'm outta here!" Kevin grumbled, before teleporting away.

The other all looked at each other, worried looks on their faces. Arceus shook his head slightly, before looking at the four remaining rangers.

"Mewtwo, can you locate where he has gone?"

"No. I'm guessing that the side-effects of the absorption of power from the morpher, is blocking the frequency that it emits to let us find it." Mewtwo replied.

"Okay. Marina, Mark, the two of you will stay here. Ethan, Lauren, Celebi, Mew, Manaphy, Jirachi, Shaymin. Please go and find him, before he gets himself into trouble." Arceus commanded. They all nodded, with the five legendaries changing into their human forms.

The seven of them quickly teleported out.

* * *

"I can't believe Kevin just took off like that." Marina said to Mark, as they lounged around the Hall of Origin, flicking through TV channels constantly.

"I can, sort of. Haven't you noticed he can be a bit of a _hot_ head? Pun intended." Mark replied. "Wait what was that news report?" He asked as grabbed the remote and flicked back a few channels.

"Just in, we have reports of several small fires started around the region, however it appears that there is no-one near the area where the fires are, as witnesses were on the scene in minutes." The news reporter said.

"Uh-oh. Do you want to tell Arceus or should I?" Marina asked Mark.

"You can. I don't want to be around him in case he lets off a Judgement attack or something." Mark replied. Marina sighed as she walked towards Arceus, a little nervous now after what Mark had said.

* * *

Lauren looked around one last time before letting out a sigh. Celebi looked back at her as they locked eyes.

"Maybe we should check in with the others?" Celebi suggested. Lauren nodded, before lifting her morpher to her mouth.

"Ethan, did you find anything?"

"_No. Manaphy and I stayed at the stadium to see if he turned up, but there was no sign of him."_

"You stayed to watch the game didn't you?" Lauren asked.

"_Would we do something like that?"_ Manaphy voice asked coming through the morpher.

Celebi and Lauren looked at each other again, before saying simultaneously, "Yes."

* * *

Kevin was sat on a rock overlooking Lake Verity. His Magmar was sat next to him, and was listening to him vent his frustrations.

"I mean, it's like they think I'm going to go out in public and blow the secret identities."

Magmar nodded, and placed a reassuring hand on Kevin's shoulder. However, Magmar was unable to reply to his trainer's words, and so forced him to stand up, before getting into a sparring position. A quick smile appeared on Kevin's face.

"Bring it on, old friend!"

* * *

Lauren, Ethan and the five legendaries returned to the Hall of Origin, but without finding Kevin.

The teens sat down and watched as more reports came in of fires starting across the region.

"Kevin wouldn't let this happen. He'd come back here, wouldn't he?" Lauren asked.

"I doubt it. But his anger may be clouding his judgment." Mark replied.

"Did I hear someone say judgment? Who do I need to judge?" Arceus asked as he trotted over.

"We meant the other meaning." Marina corrected him.

"Darn. I never get to judge anyone anymore. These modern humans are so boring. Bring back the time when worshippers would call out for me to judge sinners." Arceus muttered to himself as he walked off, obviously a tad disappointed.

"Am I the only one a little worried that he was disappointed that he didn't get to blow someone up?" Mark whispered, to which the others all shook their heads.

Suddenly, the alarms around the hall began to blare, alerting the Rangers to some sort of threat. As they rushed to look at the large screen, Marina began to shiver a little, but she ignored it. On the screen was another one of the fires, however, they saw that the culprit was not Kevin, but a monster of some kind.

She had a Honchkrow head with a Kadabra like body with metallic wings. Her body was all metal. She carried spoons that had flames coming out of the metal spoons. She also had red eyes with purple like claws.

"Hmm, guessing that Kevin was innocent all along." Ethan said.

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Zapdos!" Mark called, before he was covered in a yellow light. The light faded, before forks of lightning appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in electricity. When he was completely covered in electricity, the electricity suddenly earthed to the ground beneath him, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Time Legend, Dialga Power!" Ethan called, before a dark blue light covered him. He was in a vortex of blue energy before the light faded, after which he was covered in diamond. The diamond faded, before he was dressed in animal skin clothing, designed after Dialga. The clothing then changed into steel armour with the same design, before finally changing into his ranger suit.

"Space Legend, Palkia Power!" Lauren called, before a light pink light covered her. She was in a vortex of pink energy before the light faded, after which she was covered in pearl. The pearl faded, before she was wrapped in darkness. Small lights began to appear in the darkness, before gradually getting bigger, and turning pink, showing it was designed after Palkia. Then it eventually changed into her ranger suit.

* * *

As the four rangers appeared to confront the monster, she let out a feral cackle.

"I was wondering when you Rangers would finally catch me. I, Ironwitch, am here to put an end to your miserable little lives, through fire and flames." She let out another cackle.

She waved her spoon, and fires appeared at the Rangers feet, catching them by surprise.

Lauren was almost totally unfazed by the flame, and leapt out of them, closely followed by Mark. However when Marina and Ethan stumbled out of the flames, they were holding their bodies, as if they had been struck, before the flames lashed out at them again. They turned to see Ironwitch manipulating the flames with her psychic powers. Lauren pulled out her bow, while Mark called his cannon. Both fired at the metal monster; however the attacks didn't even seem to disturb her.

"Uh-oh!"

* * *

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A disembodied voice asked, as Kevin frantically looked around for the source of the voice.

A small blue and pink figure began to emerge from the lake, before floating over to the ranger.

"What are you doing here Mesprit?"

"I could ask the same of you, seeing as this is my lake. Anyway the others need your help in dealing with a monster."

"Why? I'm sure Arceus just thinks I'm going to blow the secret and reveal the existence of Legendary Pokémon to the world."

"Arceus is not just worried about revealing our existence. What do you think if your identities were revealed to the world? Team Galactic would target your family. You would constantly be in the public eye. People would try to sue you for damage to their property during battles. Is that what you really want?"

Kevin simply shook his head.

"And Arceus doesn't want that either. None of us do."

"Okay. Thanks for getting this through to me, Mesprit."

"You're welcome, and it's nice to see all that anger has dissipated." At Kevin's questioning look, she continued. "I'm not called the 'Being of Emotion' for nothing you know." She quickly disappeared.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!" Kevin called, before he was covered in a red light. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

* * *

Ethan and Marina, despite their major injuries stumbled as they tried to attack Ironwitch with their weapons. However the blades didn't even leave a scratch across the metal body.

The monster backhanded the two rangers, sending them to the ground, landing next to Mark and Lauren.

"Goodbye Rangers!" She cackled as she raised her spoons.

"I don't think so!" Kevin appeared, and slashed the monster with his fiery blade, which managed to do some damage to the monster.

"How dare you!"

Ironwitch lunged at the red Ranger, using her spoons like daggers, as the two metal objects began to blaze with blue fire. There was a clang as metal clashed with metal, neither seeming to win in the inferno of battle. However, Kevin's sword began to increase the size of its flames, until the spoons shattered, the pieces falling to the ground.

"No! My spoons! Now my powers are gone!"

However, Kevin wasn't finished with her yet. With his flaming blade, he once again struck her body. This time, the heat and intensity of the flames melted part of the metallic body, exposing the weak flesh below.

Lauren had managed to get to her feet, and fired a metal arrow from her bow, straight into the exposed flesh, before Mark sent a blast from his cannon at the arrow, seriously damaging her internal body.

As Kevin clenched his fist around the handle of his sword, a bright red aura began to appear around the weapon. He pushed himself, and glared at Ironwitch from behind his helmet. He held his weapon in front of him.

"Fire Crash!" He called out before he slashed with his sword, firing a wave of flames at Ironwitch.

Ironwitch fell to the ground, before her body melted into a puddle of liquid iron.

* * *

"Oozle! Go and revive that monster! Quickly!" Cyrus yelled.

"Whatever you say boss! Your wish is my command." Oozle said, before disappearing.

* * *

"Hello Rangers you stopped by to leave you a little gift." Oozle said, as she allowed the sludge from her tail to drop down onto the remains of Ironwitch, which quickly began to reform into the original body of the monster, fully healed, before the body began to quickly expand and grow.

Soon enough, Ironwitch was looking down at the rangers.

"I think it's time you guys broke out the Zords, don't you?" Lauren asked as she helped Marina to her feet.

* * *

Suddenly, a large portal opened up above Spear Pillar. Three giant birds flew out, heading in the direction of the rangers, before the portal closed. The rangers looked closely at the giant birds, before realizing they were metallic. The leader was a red Moltres, complete with artificial fire on its wings. Closely following was a yellow Zapdos, with a blue Articuno last, its tail flowing gently.

The three rangers were pulled up into the Zords by teleportation lights, landing in cockpits located in the birds heads. They quickly sat down in the seats, and began to control the Zords with the control sticks.

"Legends Zords! Combine!" The three rangers yelled, while pressing identical buttons.

The Moltres Zord began to transform, as the wings came off, and each wing attached to one of the Zords legs. Next, the Articuno Zord flew to the left of the Moltres Zord, while the Zapdos Zord flew to the right. The wings and legs of both Zords separated, while the stomachs of the two Zords opened. A fist came out of each stomach, before they sealed again, and the fists attached to the bottom of the two Zords. The wings combined with the Moltres wings, so that on each leg, there was a Moltres wing, an Articuno wing, and a Zapdos wing, from inside leg to outside leg. An Articuno foot and a Zapdos foot combined together to form the base of a larger foot, which attached to the bottom of the wings, to complete the two legs. Then the Zapdos Zord attached to the Moltres Zord to become the right arm, while the Articuno became the left arm. The Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno Zords tails were on the Moltres Zords back. Then the head of the Moltres Zord began to lift, until it was looking directly at the sky. The neck then extended, revealing the head of the Megazord, which had the Moltres Zords beak on top, like a hat.

Before the Megazord could move, Ironwitch charged at it, her spoons restored and alight with blue flames again. She slashed, and a nasty burn mark appeared across the Articuno arm of the Megazord, and a slight dent in the other arm.

"Now I'm all fired up!" Kevin said, as he pressed a button on the console, however, he had never used this button before. Strangely, he already knew what would happen.

The Megazord began to heat up, the metal turning red, then orange, before getting so hot that it was blindingly white.

"Overheat Burst!" Kevin yelled.

The heat began to move to the chest of the Megazord, before a spiral beam of orange energy erupted from the Megazord's chest, which collided with Ironwitch, causing not only her spoons to melt, but also distorting the metallic shape of her body. Suddenly, the beam burst through the back of the monster, before subsiding.

Ironwitch managed to let out a single screech, before collapsing and erupting into an explosion.

As rain began to fall, steam began to rise from the still warm Megazord.

* * *

"Well done rangers, you managed to avert another crisis. Even if you one of you did turn up a little late." Arceus said, casting a quick glance over to Kevin, whom he had so far ignored.

Kevin stepped forward. "Arceus, I just want to say," He cast a quick look over to Mesprit, whom was hovering with Celebi and her brothers. Mesprit gave a slight nod. "I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me."

Arceus let out a sigh. "No Kevin. I'm sorry. I shouldn't just interrupt your personal lives. I should have believed in you, that you wouldn't do anything to blow your secret identities. If anything, I should be apologizing. You wouldn't have been dragged into this if I wasn't so concerned about the Legendaries remaining nothing more than a myth."

"We good?" Kevin asked.

"We're good."

Mew suddenly came floating onto the scene. "In other news, it seems like the side-effects are gone. We don't know if they will come back, but at least we know what to look out for in future."

Mewtwo, then walked in, holding a Pokeball, which had been decorated with flame patterns. He threw it towards Kevin. "Consider it a gift for missing out on the game. By the way, Manaphy's watching the highlights now."

Kevin, Mark and Ethan all rushed towards the TV. Kevin leaned in to look at something more closely, and then turned around, looking very annoyed. "You two went to the game without me?" He yelled looking at Manaphy and Ethan.

"Uh-oh!" The two said, before running away, Kevin hot on their tails.


	11. Bug Back

"My generals, it is time. Our newest monster is complete. Steelee, if you would do the honours."

The silver monster stepped forward, and embedded one of his elbow spikes through the cocoon, and dragged down, to make a giant crack in the human-sized shape. Suddenly, two bright yellow eyes could be seen in the darkness.

"I'm back!" A voice said.

* * *

**Poke Rangers Go!**

_(Show the Moltres, Zapdos & Articuno Rangers)_

**Ancient Dragons Roar**

_(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)_

**Time And Space**

_(Show Lauren and the Palkia Ranger)(Lauren - Pearl Palkia Ranger - Created by Grass King)_  
_(Show Ethan and the Dialga Ranger)(Ethan - Diamond Dialga Ranger - Created by Grass King)_

**Legends Give Their Power To The Fight**

_(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)_

**Poke Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_  
_(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

**Legend Force!**

_(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

**For Arceus**

_(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)_

**For The World**

_(Show 5 silhouettes, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)_

**Legend Force**

_(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)_  
_(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)_

**Poke Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina reading, Mark playing his Guitar, and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)_

**Protect Us Forever More!**

_(Show the 5 Rangers Posing, opposite their normal selves)_  
_(A Spin-Off Of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poke Rangers Series)_  
_(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokémon, from which this story draws ideas)_

* * *

In the ranger's home, Ethan and Mark were trying to outdo each other on Poke Kart Wii. Ethan, was winning, and let out a gleeful sound as he won, for the sixth time in a row.

"How come you get to use the Dialga kart?" Mark complained. "You only keep winning cos you use that 5 second time freeze to overtake me."

"You get to use that lightning storm to stop me though. It's not my fault I'm better at this than you." Ethan argued.

"Will you guys please stop arguing?" Kevin said as he came into the room, his Torchic walking by his side.

Suddenly Ethan's eyes seemed to glaze over as they changed to a light shade of blue. However it only lasted a few seconds and neither of the others noticed, as his eyes returned to normal. He shook his head as he returned to normal.

"That was weird." Ethan said.

"What was weird?" Mark asked, as he and Kevin looked at Ethan with concern.

"Oh, nothing. Just Kevin being responsible, it seems strange." Ethan joked.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. Now move over and let a real expert show you how to race." Kevin said, as he grabbed one of the extra controllers, and selected the Moltres kart.

"At least I know I'm not going to come last this time." Mark mumbled.

* * *

Marina and Lauren had just stopped in at the Hall of Origin, to pick up Suicune and Articuno to go shopping. They were talking with Alakazam and Mew, while they waited for Suicune to arrive. However, two huge shadows covered them. They turned, and found themselves looking up at two huge dragons.

"Hello. Bow before me humans!" One of them roared.

The two rangers immediately obeyed, before they heard two sets of chuckles coming from above them.

"Palkia, that wasn't very nice! Apologize to these two, right now!" Mew said, floating up to the face of one of the dragons, whom were now coming into focus in the ranger's eyes. The one on the right, whom had spoken, was a bipedal, pink dragon, with a long neck, and pearls in his shoulders. Next to him stood a dark blue, quadruped dragon, with a silver chest plate, which had a diamond in the centre.

"Sorry, it's just been an awful long time, since I got the chance to do that to anyone." Palkia said, before a large chair appeared, just as he began to sit down. Dialga simply began to shake his head at this.

"Sometimes, I think you got the better powers." He grumbled, before Palkia's chair instantaneously moved to the other side of the room. "Until I do something like that, that is." He continued before snickering at Palkia picking himself up off the floor.

"No need to be grumpy." Palkia moaned, before the chair disappeared.

"Erm, how did you do that?" Marina asked Dialga.

"I simply moved through the instantaneous time-frame and moved the chair, before returning to my original stance and position before I re-entered the time-stream to reach this point, which then resulted in my amusement as my brother fell down."

"Dialga, Palkia, this is Marina and Lauren, two of our ranger's. Marina, Lauren, I'm guessing that you've worked out this is Dialga and Palkia." Mew said, pointing at each person, or Pokemon, with her tail. "Palkia, Lauren is the ranger whom managed to access your powers to become the Pearl Palkia Ranger."

"Really? Nice to meet you." He held out a hand, not realizing that it Lauren wouldn't be able to shake it.

* * *

A monster stepped past the sign that read, 'Welcome to Eterna City. Have a nice day!'

As the monster looked around, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. "I'm back. And this time, I'm not going anywhere." He said, before he burst into hysterics, causing citizens to notice him, and then flee from him, even as he marched towards the Gym.

As he walked, he gently flapped the wings on his back, sending yellow, green and purple spores floating through the air, slowly spreading across the entire city. Whenever a spore came into contact with the fleeing public, then would fall to the ground, some asleep, some paralyzed, while some had their skin take on a slight purple colour.

"My revenge had begun!" the monster called, before laughing again.

* * *

Marina and Lauren were still talking to the two large dragons, when the alarms began to blare. Deoxys and Mewtwo, whom seemed to be staying in the Hall of Origin permanently, rushed to the computer terminals, and quickly pulled up an aerial view of Eterna City, and zoomed in to show the populous all collapsed.

"There seems to have been some kind of attack in Eterna City, but we can't find any traces of a monster there at the moment." Mewtwo told them.

"Contact the others, and tell them we'll meet them there." Marina said, as the two Rangers prepared to morph.

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Space Legend, Palkia Power!" Lauren called, before a light pink light covered her. She was in a vortex of pink energy before the light faded, after which she was covered in pearl. The pearl faded, before she was wrapped in darkness. Small lights began to appear in the darkness, before gradually getting bigger, and turning pink, showing it was designed after Palkia. Then it eventually changed into her ranger suit.

* * *

Even as the Rangers teleported onto the scene, the monster was already getting into a position to strike. His wings began to flutter, and a fine, yellow powder began to descend upon the unsuspecting rangers, whom were scanning the area. At the last moment, Mark looked up, and yelled out a warning. But it came too late, as the three original Rangers were unable to leap out of the way in time, and their muscles tensed up, as they collapsed.

Ethan and Lauren, whom had managed to escape the Stun Spore, could only watch on, before they heard a loud cackle, and the monster leapt down from the roof of the Poke Mart.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite Rangers," the monster said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

It had long spindly Beedill legs; however its main body was purple with large grey spots. It had two wings jutting from its back. The right wing was a Dustox wing, while the one on the left was from a Beautifly. His left arm was purple and he had another wing growing out of the side of it, this one from a Butterfree. His left hand was shaped normally. His right arm was yellow with black stripes, and it looked as though a Beedrill had attached itself to his body, with the stinger in place of a hand. He also had a Beedrill wing on this arm. His face had a Dustox eye, a Beedrill eye, a Butterfree mouth and Beautifly antenna.

"But we destroyed you! Didn't we?" Ethan asked.

"No you destroyed the clone version that the Pink one managed to magic up." He said, motioning at Lauren.

"We destroyed the other one, so we can destroy you as well!" Lauren called.

"Ah, but I have some friends with me," Insecto said, before he clicked hi fingers, and some Zubatta appeared.

"And here I was hoping this was going to be an easy fight," Ethan mumbled to himself.

* * *

As Insecto's backup arrived, Mark seemed to be recovering from the paralysis, however, the other two were still unable to move.

As the Zubatta rushed the downed Rangers, Mark summoned his cannon to help him defend his teammates. Nevertheless soon the bat-like warriors were too close for him to risk firing his weapon, so he took to simply using it to hit his foes with.

Just as he bashed a Zubatta, Mark saw that a large group were running in his direction, before a fireball flew from behind him and sent them flying. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another that was about to hit him, until a dagger lodged itself in the henchmen's head, and its body turned to ice, before shattering.

"Okay, I think we have humiliated them enough for now," Insecto said, before he and his Zubatta disappeared, leaving the five Rangers alone.

* * *

As the Ranger's reappeared in the Hall of Origin, Mewtwo mentally moved some chairs over for them to sit down, since Kevin and Marina were still stumbling a little due to the paralysis. It was only then that the guys noticed the two dragons stood next to Arceus.

"Wait a minute. Isn't that..." Mark started saying.

"Dialga and Palkia, yeah." Lauren finished. "Dialga, Palkia, this is Kevin, Mark and Ethan. Moltres, Zapdos and Dialga Rangers."

"Ah, so you are the human whom is harnessing my powers. I will issue a warning now, tamper with time without my permission, and I will personally send every atom in your body to a separate point in time." The Temporal Pokemon practically growled, before starting to smile. Well, what could be interpreted as a smile. "Anyway, nice to meet you all."

"Why are you here?" Kevin asked, obviously not in the mood for small talk.

"Well, Arceus wanted to ask us why we left those orbs you found in the middle of nowhere." Palkia said.

"And why did you?" Kevin asked.

"Dialga can see all of time, but the future can vary, and he saw a very bad future, so we powered up the orbs, put them down, and he saw the future change, into something better. Unfortunately, the future is still changing, so we don't know definitely, if you can win this war, but we believe in you." Palkia told them.

"So basically, without us, the others wouldn't stand a chance?" Ethan asked. When Dialga nodded his head, Ethan couldn't help but smirk. "I think you two need to remember that, next time I beat you at Poke Kart." He said, looking at Mark and Kevin.

* * *

"Why did you pull back? You were winning!" Saturn exclaimed, while Mars and Jupiter glared at Insecto.

"Last time I faced them, they humiliated me by using the other me's attack against me. So now, I'm going to humiliate them, one by one."

"And how do you propose to do that?" Cyrus asked, deciding that now was an ideal point to interrupt his general's verbal attack on the monster.

"Simple. I'm going to go back down there, with the Zubatta, and while the bat-brains are facing them, I'll take them down one at a time."

"Sounds like a simple enough plan. Do it." Cyrus replied.

"If I may interrupt," Steelee said, at which Cyrus nodded his head. "Do not, under any circumstances, destroy the Red Ranger. He is mine. Maim and taunt him all you wish, but he will fall by my hand."

"Understood." Insecto said, before vanishing back to the battle.

* * *

The Rangers had teleported to the streets of Canalave City, after Mewtwo had alerted them to the presence of Zubatta in the city.

As they arrived, they saw people fleeing from the group of the blue bat-like henchmen, whom were storming down the street. As the multicoloured teens separated to fight with the creatures, Insecto lurked on the rooftops, awaiting the perfect opportunity to strike.

He soon saw a viable opportunity, and fired a series of purple needles from his right arm, which neutralised the threat of Mark getting in the way, as he collapsed to the ground, the poison managing to seep through the suit.

The others were too busy taking down the Zubatta to take notice, and the aforementioned henchmen began to pick him up, and drag him away. Insecto then leapt into the crowd and hid among the Zubatta, before he noticed that Marina and Kevin had moved to fight back-to-back, and so he flapped his wings and began to fly, before green spores floated down, covering the Red and Blue rangers, who then fell to the ground, one of them snoring lightly. The Zubatta then began to drag them over to the same place they had taken Mark.

* * *

Lauren and Ethan were in close proximity, before a loud buzzing caused them to put their hands to the helmets, to try and block out the noise, but it was ineffective. The only compensation was that the Zubatta, with their ability to hear supersonic frequencies, were suffering just as much. Then the duo saw Insecto walking towards them, his wings flapping at supersonic speed, creating the buzzing noise.

"Nice to see the two of you again. Now behave, and I may spare your friends. A very unlikely probability, but I'm guessing you don't want to risk the alternatives." Insecto said, while gesturing to Mark, Marina and Kevin.

"If you think you're so powerful, then why not face me. One-on-one fight, winner takes all." Ethan suggested.

"I suppose I would enjoy letting your friends see you get destroyed first." Insecto said, before nodding at the Zubatta holding the Diamond Ranger. "So then, a duel to the death, between the two of us? Your final showdown, if you will." Insecto asked, as a silver rapier appeared in his left hand.

"You got it," Ethan said, as he summoned his Time Blade, and the two crossed blades, before they began their duel.

Insecto began by lunging with his blade aimed at Ethan's heart; however the Ranger parried his blow, and then sliced the monsters right arm. As the rapier then hit the hilt of the temporal weapon, Ethan pulled off three quick strikes, which knocked the silver weapon from the insect-based monster's grip. As the weapon clattered to the floor, Ethan let his guard drop momentarily, and Insecto took the opportunity to deliver a blow from the stinger on his right arm, to the dark blue helmet.

As the Diamond Ranger was falling, his arms started flailing, and his blade sliced off half of Insecto's right wing.

Insecto let out a scream as he clutched his damaged body part. "My wing! My Wing! HOW DARE YOU!"

Luckily, this gave Ethan the chance he needed to recover, and he plunged his sword through Insecto's abdomen, and then poured as much energy as he could muster, into forcing into upwards, almost slicing the monster in half. The monster barely managed another scream as he fell to the floor, before his body shattered, leaving nothing but chunks of his body behind.

* * *

At the defeat of their leader, the Zubatta quickly took the opportunity to disappear, leaving the other Rangers unharmed. Just as they were about to congratulate their comrade, Oozle appeared, and fired a lump of purple gunk from the tip of her tail, which did what it usually did. Insecto's body began to reform, and enlarge, until it was enormous.

"Don't worry guys, we'll take it from-" Kevin began to say, before Dialga and Palkia used the communication control back at the Hall of Origin to speak to them through their helmets.

"We have a better idea. Ethan, Lauren, we brought you some new toys. I think you get the general idea, so just call for them, and they'll be there." Dialga told them.

"You thank us after you squashed that bug!" Palkia added happily.

"Okay guys, show that overgrown bug why he shouldn't mess with us." Mark told the twins.

They nodded at each other before simultaneously calling out for their zords.

"Dialga Zord!" Ethan shouted. At his command, gears began to appear in a blue glow, just one at first, and then two, and eventually they assembled themselves into a giant, mechanical Dialga. Ethan was instantly transported into the head of the zord, which was his cockpit.

"Palkia Zord!" Lauren called. At her command, small blobs of pink matter appeared all around, and wrapped themselves around her, before beginning to grow and expand into the shape of a Palkia, only giant sized. As the matter began to settle, it turned metallic, with Lauren already inside the cockpit, located in the head of the zord.

"Like I'm scared of those things! You got lucky last time, not something I'm going to give you the chance to repeat." Insecto told them, before he summoned his rapier again, and attempted to decapitate the Dialga zord. However, the blow just bounced off, not even leaving a dent.

"Hey sis, do you think he's scared now?" Ethan asked, his hand already moving towards a blue button in front of him.

"I think he might be," her hand also moving to a button, however this one was pink. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah!" He said, as they both pushed the buttons.

The Dialga Zord began to stand on its hind legs, before the front legs, and the head disappeared into the body. The chest plate detached and hovered next to the Megazord. Next the Palkia Zord moved its legs and tail to its back, while a hole appeared at the base of the Zord. It slid over the body of the Dialga Zord. The head of the Palkia Zord then began to withdraw into the body. Then a new head, consisting of the top half of the face of Palkia, and the bottom half of the head of Dialga, including the metal fangs at the side of its head, appeared. The Megazord then grabbed the chest plate, with its right hand, and it became its shield.

"Time-Space Megazord!"

* * *

"Now that is an awesome Megazord." Mark said looking up in awe.

"Not as good as ours, but I'll admit it does look kinda cool," Kevin added. Marina just looked at him, and then began to gently shake her head, as his pride exerted itself again.

* * *

"Time to take you down! And we can still hear you Kevin!" Lauren said, before pressing another button in front of her. "Space Shooter!" As she spoke, a large gun-like weapon appeared in the hand of the Megazord, forming in the same way as her zord.

The weapon was mainly pink, however, the handle was dark blue, and there was a pearl encrusted in the left side, while a diamond was set in the right side.

"Power Gem!" The duo called, before the gem on each side of the weapon began to glow, and a white beam was fired from the barrel of the weapon, and shot straight through the chest of Insecto.

He managed to choke out his last few words, "Not again!" before he exploded, and the Megazord turned away from the explosion, for dramatic effect.

* * *

As the five rangers returned to the Hall of Origin, Dialga and Palkia were waiting for them, but they turned into their human forms.

Dialga was the taller, and his skin was paler. His hair and eyes were the same colour as his normal body, as were his trousers and shirt. He had a silver belt, and shoes of the same colour. On his right hand, he had a silver ring, with a small diamond implanted in it.

Palkia was thinner, and his hair was light pink, as were his eyes. He was wearing white shorts, and a pale pink tank top. He had white sandals, and had a pair of sunglasses resting on top of his head.

Palkia held his hand up for a high five, which Lauren gladly gave him.

"Thanks for the Zords guys, they are amazing!" Lauren said, as she returned to the side of her friends.

"Why thank you. I'll let you in on a little secret. They were my idea." Palkia whispered the last part, but Dialga still heard and a scowl crossed his face.

"No, they were not you're idea. And Kevin, we also heard what you said. 'Not as good as ours', you say. I would like to disagree with you on that. Anything else to add?" Dialga asked.

Kevin just shook his head. "On second thought, maybe they are just as good as ours."

"That's better, now come one, I want to beat you all at Poke Kart," Palkia said, before he forcefully teleported them back to their home.


	12. Chilled Out

"I want ideas! Everything you have come up with so far has failed. I want results, and I want them quickly." Cyrus yelled at the six creatures in front of him. "Any have any suggestions?"

"Sir, I believe that if we take out one of the rangers, the rest of the team will collapse," Oozle suggested.

"Yes, but which ranger do we 'take out', as you so aptly put it?" Charon asked.

"How about we take a shot at the yellow ranger? We haven't done anything really bad to him, that I can remember." Jupiter added.

"Then it is settled, you shall find a way to dispose of the yellow ranger, and there is a little something called '_being successful'_. Maybe you should give it a try, don't you think?" Cyrus said, before he left the room.

"Sometimes,I really wish he wasn't the boss..." Steelee muttered to himself, flexing the spikes jutting out from his elbows.

**

* * *

Poké Rangers Go!**

_(Show the Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Dialga & Palkia Rangers)_

**Ancient Dragons Roar**

_(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)_

_(Show Dialga, Palkia & Giratina)_

**Time And Space**

_(Show Lauren and the Palkia Ranger)(Lauren Webb - Pearl Palkia Ranger - Created by Grass King)_  
_(Show Ethan and the Dialga Ranger)(Ethan Webb - Diamond Dialga Ranger - Created by Grass King)_

**Legends Give Their Power To The Fight**

_(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)_

**Poké Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_  
_(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

**Legend Force!**

_(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

**For Arceus**

_(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)_

**For The World**

_(Show Cyrus, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter and Charon, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)_

_(Steelee and Oozle appear in a split-screen)_

**Legend Force**

_(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)_  
_(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)_

_(Show the Dialga & Palkia Zords combining)_

**Poké Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina & Lauren reading, Mark playing his Guitar, Ethan playing a videogame and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)_

_(Show all the Rangers in the yard with their Pokémon)_

**Protect Us Forever More!**

_(Show the 5 Rangers posing, opposite their normal selves)_  
_(A Spin-Off of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poké Rangers Series)_  
_(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokémon, from which this story draws ideas)_

* * *

The rangers were all settled around the table, playing a game of poker, except Mark, whom was playing his guitar on the sofa. The room was illuminated by candlelight.

"Are you sure we can't go to the Hall of Origin while the powers out?" Kevin asked, as he folded.

"Yeah, Arceus said they were still cleaning up from the fight between Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza and Regigigas." Marina replied, as she showed her hand, before pulling the chips in the centre of the table towards herself. She then gave Ethan a pointed look.

"What? How was I supposed to know that Kyogre and Regigigas didn't like chocolate?" Ethan replied, as he dealt out more cards.

"They did all that damage because they don't like chocolate?" Lauren asked in confusion.

"Nah, that's just what started them off. Groudon started to stick-up for me, and then said something about him winning the last fight he had with Kyogre, then Rayquaza got involved, and before long it was chaos." Ethan supplied.

"Am I glad I wasn't stuck in the middle of that," Mark added, as he started to play a new song, to Vulpix, Umbreon and Bagon, whom were acting as his audience.

* * *

"So Charon, do you have any ideas on how we can defeat the yellow ranger?" Jupiter asked.

"Well maybe if we send a monster to freeze his friends, and then you and the monster can team up and defeat him. Do you think that would be effective?"

"Why not just freeze him too?" Mars asked in confusion as she walked into the room.

"His powers of electricity give seem to bestow him with an ability to recover from status inflictions at a faster rate than the others." The scientist replied. "Or were you not paying attention during their battle with Insecto?" He added sarcastically.

"That sounds as good a plan as any," Jupiter said, before Mars could retort. "Let me know when you've finished the monster." She said as she walked out of the lab, dragging Mars behind her.

Charon just turned back to his work, and grumbled about his fellow generals, their ignorance and lack of any usable intellect.

* * *

The next morning, the Rangers were congregated around the TV. Ethan, Mark and Kevin were sat on the sofa, watching the highlights for the match they had missed last night. Meanwhile Marina and Lauren were occupying the chairs, reading a hardback book in the former case, and Cosmo in the latter.

"You have to admit that new player for the Blackthorn Bagon is really good." Ethan said, as he watched said player go in for another tackle.

"Yeah, but the Bagon are still nothing compared to the Cinnabar Cyndaquil, I mean they couldn't even beat the Pewter Pupitar." Kevin argued, good-naturedly, as the Cinnabar team got the ball, and started off down the field.

"Yeah, but they all pale in comparison to the Vermillion Voltorb," Mark commented. He noticed that the other two were staring at him in disbelief, and then they looked at each other, and let out a roar of laughter. "What?"

"The Voltorb? They didn't even make it through the playoffs last year." Ethan forced out, once his laughter had died down.

"Yeah, well just wait until the Voltorb beat the Bagon and the Cyndaquil, and then we'll see whose laughing." Mark grumbled.

* * *

"Sir, allow me to introduce our newest monster." Charon said to Cyrus, before the door opened revealing said monster.

He looked a like a large Buizel, except he had the head, and tail of Slowbro. He was a little hunched over, and he had the ice-horns and eyes of a Froslass, as well as icicles on his chest. His body was a very pale blue, with white paws, and his face was coloured like a normal Slowbro.

"Freezel, ready to serve," The monster said, as he knelt before Cyrus.

"Very good. Now go, and I don't want to see you again until those Rangers have all been put on ice." The blue haired man replied. Freezel vanished in a flash of white light. "It seems that that you have all figured out how to do something right for once," as he cast his gaze across Mars, Charon and Jupiter.

* * *

Arceus was overseeing the repairs to the Hall of Origin. Groudon was pushing large slabs of stone back into place on a fissure across the floor, and using his power to make sure that they all fell into place. Kyogre and Rayquaza were mopping the floor; meanwhile Regigigas was using concrete to repair a couple of holes in the walls.

"Now, have we all learned our lesson?" The Alpha Pokémon questioned.

"Yes Arceus," the other four replied in unison, not unlike young children after getting told off by their parents.

Just as Arceus was about to reply, Dialga walked out of the command centre, and let out a sigh. Palkia soon followed, and the two, whom had for some reason decided to remain in their human form most of the time, stopped in front of Arceus.

"Bad news boss, we've got a monster attack in Snowpoint City." Palkia reported.

"We have already contacted the Rangers, and they should be engaging the enemy any time now." Dialga added.

Arceus let out a groan, before mumbling to himself, "Why? Is it too much to ask for, for a day without chaos?" The two dragons, having heard this, shared a look.

* * *

In five flashes of light, the rangers, already morphed, appeared in the snowy city, but were unable to see the monster anywhere.

"How come they've started making us play hide and seek?" Kevin grumbled, as they split up, to try and find the monster. Considering the fact that it didn't look like the monster had shown its face yet, the rangers found it odd that there were no civilians around.

Ethan turned a corner, and found himself looking at a giant block of ice, which was around the same height as him. He sighed, muttered something about not understanding the customs of some people, and cautiously moved farther down the street. However, if he had looked closer, he may have been able to make out the human body contained within the ice.

* * *

Kevin and Lauren were taking cautious steps forward, looking around.

"This is really getting on my nerves now," Kevin moaned, as he looked down another alley.

Lauren suppressed a giggle, as she checked their backs, to make sure they weren't being followed. "You can be so hot-headed sometimes," she added, before giggling again.

"So you guys keep telling me," he mumbled, before a blue beam struck him. Without even having time to say anything, he was frozen inside a huge ice-cube. Lauren, whom had been looking away at the time, was severely confused when she couldn't find her teammate.

"Kevin? Where'd you go?"

"You were looking right at him." The last thing Lauren saw before she was trapped on the inside of the ice block was a pale blue, human-sized Buizel with a Slowbro head.

* * *

"Why do they have to keep showing up in the most annoying places? It's so cold here." Mark complained, despite the fact that his suit was keeping him warm.

"Oh man up, you big baby," Marina replied teasingly, as she punched him in the shoulder good-naturedly. The two shared a small laugh, just before they rounded another corner. The two were shocked when they saw ice grow exponentially around him, until his body was frozen. They looked over to where the ice beam had originated.

Then they saw Freezel, and the icy monster chuckled. "Three down, not bad in my opinion, but we'll see what the boss thinks." He said to himself.

"What did you do to the others?" Marina shouted at the monster.

"I just put them on ice for awhile. You should thank me, since you guys are apparently always telling the hot-headed red to cool it."

That was all the two remaining rangers needed to hear. As they drew their Legend Blasters, and converted them to sword mode, but before the blades could make contact, Freezel vanished, with a final laugh.

* * *

"Mewtwo, try and thaw out the rangers." Arceus said, as Marina, Mark, and the three ice cubes were teleported to the Hall of Origin. As the clone nodded, and went to retrieve something from his own invention lab, Arceus turned to the two non-frozen rangers.

"How did the monster manage to freeze all three of them? I mean didn't Lauren and Kevin have each other's backs?" Mark asked.

"It appears that he struck when they weren't looking at each other, and his attacks seem to take immediate effect, leaving no time for Lauren to realise what happened to Kevin, before she was frozen."

"So how are we meant to beat him?" Marina enquired.

Before Arceus could reply, Mewtwo, who was holding what looked like a super-powered hairdryer, and had been trying to defrost Ethan using said device, but not even making a bit of difference to the ice, spoke.

"Unfortunately, it looks like, for now, the two of you will have to handle this alone. My miniature thermal focusing device didn't even start to melt it. I will need to run some tests, but I believe that the ice, or whatever molecular variation this actually is, is tied directly to the existence of the monster."

"So, we blow up Mr. Chill and the others are free?"

"I would expect so. But as I said, I will need to perform so tests." Mewtwo finished, before trying to chip off a small piece of the ice, and taking it to his lab.

* * *

Cyrus walked into the Galactic control room and saw Freezel sat down with his feet up on a console. He looked displeased, which caused Oozle and Charon to duck a little further down behind the console they were working at.

"I take it you have done as I said, and all the rangers have been put on ice?" The Galactic boss asked, instantly regretting the pun.

"Three are chilling out, but I lost the element of surprise on the other two, and since as long as I stick around, they're stuck in the ice, I thought that retreating might not be such a bad idea..."

"Well for once, it seems like someone is actually using their brains. However, you still disobeyed my order. Now get back out there, and this time I don't want to see you furry face back here until I no longer have to worry about those multicoloured misfits. Understand?"

"Cool it boss. I'm going, I'm going. And remember, you need to chill out man." Freezel called, before he vanished again.

"Charon, why must he make so many ice-related puns?"

"I'm sorry sir; it seems to be an unfortunate coincidence between his personality and his typing." The scientist replied.

Cyrus simply let out a sigh.

* * *

"Rangers, it is as we feared, the monster has returned. I also have grave news considering the ice containing the others. It appears that not only was I correct concerning the matter of freeing the others, but it also appears that their body functions are slowly shutting down. I doubt they have long left." Mewtwo told Marina and Mark, as the alarms signalling the arrival of the monster.

The two rangers nodded at each other, before preparing their morphers.

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Zapdos!" Mark called, before he was covered in a yellow light. The light faded, before forks of lightning appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in electricity. When he was completely covered in electricity, the electricity suddenly earthed to the ground beneath him, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

* * *

The rangers turned around as they felt the snow around their feet, and maniacally laughter reached their ears.

"Hello again rangers, now all me to welcome you-"

"Welcome us to what?" Marina asked doubtfully.

"Welcome, to my eternal winter! Now Freeze, and let me turn the pair of you into a couple of ice sculptures." Freezel said, before laughing again. Before anyone could move, Jupiter appeared, along with a troop of Zubatta.

"Mind if we gatecrash this little party?" Jupiter asked.

"No, not at all. Now Zubatta, attack them!" Freezel commanded.

The bat-like grunts rushed towards the blue and yellow rangers, whom had taken up a defensive pose. As a group surrounded Mark, he made a summoning hand gesture. A trio of them rushed forward, the first two throwing punches, which Mark managed to block with his arms, before grapping them, and colliding them together, before throwing them at the third. As the group of them fell to the ground, the yellow ranger jumped up, to land on the shoulder of another Zubatta, before leaping forward again, using his momentum to send the one he was just standing on backwards, into the three who were just getting to the feet, sending them all to the floor. As he landing, he kicked two more of the monsters in the chest, effectively defeating all of his Zubatta opponents.

He rushed to face Jupiter and Freezel, who had taken to leaning against a house, while waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Jupiter asked sarcastically, before getting ready to attack.

* * *

Marina meanwhile, seemed to have gotten stuck with the larger group of Zubatta, and was having trouble dispelling them all. As she slashed two more with her blade, she sighed as three more took their place. She decided to use her daggers instead, and smiled slightly as she slashed two more Zubatta, and smirked when no more came to take their place.

As she dropped to the ground to sweep the feet from underneath three more Zubatta, and jumped back to her feet, before slashing across the chest of the last Zubatta in an x-shape. With all of her opponents lying on the ground, she ran off to help Mark, whom was struggling against the evil duo.

* * *

Mark dodged another punch from Freezel, but didn't have chance to realise that Jupiter was behind him, and she kicked him in the back. Before he could recover, she had managed to get him in a strangle hold, while Freezel moved into position to attack.

The monster fired another blue beam from his horns. As it was about to hit the helpless yellow ranger, a dagger intercepted the beam. The attack caused more ice to form along the blade, causing the dagger to become a full length broadsword. Before either Freezel or Jupiter could comprehend what had happened, the other dagger hit Freezel in the face, while Marina kicked Jupiter, which not only knocked the mutant to the ground, but Mark as well.

Mark managed to scramble free of Jupiter's grip, and Marina helped him to his feet. "Thanks for the assist." He said, and she shrugged. Just as she was about to reply, they heard a growl that made them look towards Freezel. His face now had a deep gash down the middle, from where the dagger had hit him. Jupiter meanwhile, was nowhere to be seen, and had likely teleported back to base.

"My face, look what you've done to it. Now, I'll make sure you two are on ice for eternity!" The monster shouted, before rushing at the duo.

Marina retrieved her dagger and broadsword, while Mark decided to use his Legend blaster in blade mode. As the trio clashed, Freezel was being powered by his anger, and so while his blows were far more powerful than the rangers, they were also less accurate.

Despite managing to land a few blows to the rangers, and taking a few as well, he brought both of his arms down to try and crush the blue and yellow warriors. However, they each managed to duck and roll away from the blow. Then they leapt up, and used their blades to break his horns, causing shattered ice to rain to the floor. Almost immediately, the extra ice began to break off from Marina's dagger, returning it to its original size.

Freezel, whom had fallen due to the combined pain from the attack and momentum, began to push himself up, a small tear in each eye, which quickly froze and shattered. Before he was fully upright again, three coloured lights signalled the arrival of the other rangers, and Kevin looked at Mark.

"You want to finish him off?" He asked, the yellow Ranger. When he got a nod in reply, he continued, "Then let's put the weapons together."

As Kevin and Mark summoned their weapons, Ethan and Lauren did the same.

"Let's put all five of our weapons, together. With our added firepower, there's no way he won't end up getting destroyed. " Ethan said, at which Kevin nodded.

Mark pressed a button, hidden on the side of his Voltage Cannon, which caused four attachments to appear on the barrel of the weapon. Marina attached one of her Arctic Daggers to each side, with the blades facing forwards, before Kevin attached his Inferno Sword to the top, with the blade of the weapon also facing forward. Going a step further, the Space Bow was attached behind the Inferno Sword, while the Time Blade was connected to the underside of the barrel, with its blade pointing forwards, like the other weapons. The weapon then began to glow silver, before fading to show the weapon, with five slots on top. Each of the five rangers then inserted their Legend Disc's into a slot.

Kevin was holding the weapon, with Marina on his left and Lauren on his right. They each had a hand on one of his shoulders, and the other helping hold up the weapon. Mark and Ethan were knelt on the ground, holding up the barrel of the weapon. Mark was in front of Lauren, while Ethan was in front of Marina

"Mark, blast the guy back to the ice age." Kevin said, as he and the Mark switched positions

"Quint-Legend Cannon! Fire!" Mark called, before ice flew from the blades of the daggers, electricity from the barrel of the weapon, flames from the tip of the sword's blade, pink energy began to come from the ends of the bow, and dark blue energy came from the tip of the Time Blade. All of the attacks began to merge into a Zapdos, right before it flew through the monsters body, dissipating after it came out of its back.

Freezel turned around as he fell, letting out a final scream, before his body shattered into tiny ice crystals.

Before they could even let out a sigh of relief, Oozle appeared in a flash of purple light. "Come on rangers, didn't think we'd let you off that easily did you?" She said, with the usual purple ooze dripping from her tail onto the icy remains. As they began to pull themselves together, she gave a small wave. "See ya around. But hopefully not." Then she vanished again.

"Let's heat things up. Legend Zords now!" Kevin called, with everyone raising their left hand into the air.

* * *

Suddenly, a large portal opened up above Spear Pillar. Three giant birds flew out, heading in the direction of the rangers, before the portal closed. The rangers looked closely at the giant birds, before realizing they were metallic. The leader was a red Moltres, complete with artificial fire on its wings. Closely following was a yellow Zapdos, with a blue Articuno last, its tail flowing gently.

The core three rangers were pulled up into the Zords by teleportation lights, landing in cockpits located in the birds heads. They quickly sat down in the seats, and began to control the Zords with the control sticks.

"Dialga Zord!" Ethan shouted. At his command, gears began to appear in a blue glow, just one at first, and then two, and eventually they assembled themselves into a giant, mechanical Dialga. Ethan was instantly transported into the head of the Zord, which was his cockpit.

"Palkia Zord!" Lauren called. At her command, small blobs of pink matter appeared all around, and wrapped themselves around her, before beginning to grow and expand into the shape of a Palkia, only giant sized. As the matter began to settle, it turned metallic, with Lauren already inside the cockpit, located in the head of the Zord.

"Legends Zords! Combine!" The original rangers yelled, while pressing identical buttons.

The Moltres Zord began to transform, as the wings came off, and each wing attached to one of the Zords legs. Next, the Articuno Zord flew to the left of the Moltres Zord, while the Zapdos Zord flew to the right. The wings and legs of both Zords separated, while the stomachs of the two Zords opened. A fist came out of each stomach, before they sealed again, and the fists attached to the bottom of the two Zords. The wings combined with the Moltres wings, so that on each leg, there was a Moltres wing, an Articuno wing, and a Zapdos wing, from inside leg to outside leg. An Articuno foot and a Zapdos foot combined together to form the base of a larger foot, which attached to the bottom of the wings, to complete the two legs. Then the Zapdos Zord attached to the Moltres Zord to become the right arm, while the Articuno became the left arm. The Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno Zords tails were on the Moltres Zords back. Then the head of the Moltres Zord began to lift, until it was looking directly at the sky. The neck then extended, revealing the head of the Megazord, which had the Moltres Zords beak on top, like a hat.

"Time-Space Megazord!" The dragon-based rangers said, as they both pushed similar buttons.

The Dialga Zord began to stand on its hind legs, before the front legs, and the head disappeared into the body. The chest plate detached and hovered next to the Megazord. Next the Palkia Zord moved its legs and tail to its back, while a hole appeared at the base of the Zord. It slid over the body of the Dialga Zord. The head of the Palkia Zord then began to withdraw into the body. Then a new head, consisting of the top half of the face of Palkia, and the bottom half of the head of Dialga, including the metal fangs at the side of its head, appeared. The Megazord then grabbed the chest plate, with its right hand, and it became its shield.

As the Legend Force Megazord summoned its sword, and the Time-Space Megazord summoned the Space Shooter, Freezel began to cackle. Before anyone could figure out why, the horns on his head, which had returned to normal, began to grow, and bend, until they were like Tauros horns. A blue beam erupted from the tip of each horn, and began to freeze the Megazords, weapons and all.

"Marina, status report," Kevin commanded, as he tried to move the Megazord.

"All joints are frozen, and minor systems are beginning to shut down." Marina replied.

"Same with us," Lauren commented, using the in-helmet speakers to relay the message.

"What if we divert all power to the heating systems? That may be able to defrost us for long enough to attack." Mark suggested.

"We've got nothing to lose. Guys, do it."

As the heating systems began to go into overdrive, the external bodies of the Megazords began to glow as they reached extreme temperatures. The ice began to sublime into steam, until the joints were all free. As the machines began to stomp towards the monster, he laughed as he prepared to attack the Legend Force Megazord again. Just as the beam was about to hit the Megazord, the Time-Space Megazord stepped in the way, becoming frozen again.

"We don't have enough power to defrost ourselves for a second time. Just use us as a shield." Ethan called.

"Rangers, call upon the Ice Espada. It should protect you from his freezing beams." Mewtwo told them telepathically.

"Ice Espada!" The three rangers called. The Super Saber returned to its storage mode, and the Articuno tail detached. The tail began to fold into itself, until it had formed a sword, which the Megazord grabbed.

As the rangers tentatively directed the Megazord to step out from behind its frozen companion, Freezel let out a snort of laughter. "You really think that that think is going to stop me?" He fired another ice beam, but it hit the new weapon, and didn't do anything. "But, but, but how? That's not possible!"

"It looks like it is. Now unfortunately for you, there's never a cold day in hell!" Mark shouted.

"Glace Glisser!" The rangers called, as the Megazord slashed downward across Freezel's body. His body began to freeze, before shattering, destroying him for good.

* * *

It was a bright day again, and the rangers were all sat in the yard with their Pokémon.

"You know, that monster wasn't really that tough to beat, now that I think about it," Mark said, while he put down his guitar.

"Yeah, and now that I think about that says a lot about you as well." Marina began, while looking at Kevin. At his obvious confusion, she continued. "I mean the fact that you get your power from a fire-type, and you got frozen first."

Mark began to laugh at this, but managed to choke out a few words, "And you two should only take neutral damage from ice-attacks, whereas I'm weak to them. So I suppose that this makes me the best ranger."

Kevin shot a glance at the twins, and they nodded in reply. Ethan and Lauren began to move towards a non-noticing Mark, while Kevin took a few steps closer to Marina. The blue ranger, whom _had_ noticed this, didn't have time to defend herself, before Kevin dove at her and picked her up, before throwing her into the pool. Another splash next to her told her that Mark had also been thrown in.

The other three rangers, whom were laughing freely, didn't notice that some of the Pokémon had smirks across their faces. Dragonair wrapped her tail around Kevin's feet, and pulled them backwards, so that he toppled into the pool. Machoke picked up Ethan in a similar fashion as Kevin had done to Marina, before throwing him in as well. Before Lauren could react, Staraptor and Skarmory dove down, each grabbed one of her arms in their talons, before lifting her up and dropping her in as well.

The rangers looked at each other, then at their Pokémon, and a smirk crossed the face of all of them. Kevin and Mark leapt out of the pool, and picked up a couple of water guns, while Ethan, Lauren and Marina tried to get Machoke into the pool.

The day went on with the laughs of human and Pokémon alike filling the air.


	13. The Lost Power's

Lauren returned to the house after a jog, and found Mark, Dialga and Palkia playing Poke Kart. _Again._

"Hey guys. Where's everyone else?"

"Ethan and Kevin went to some Move Tutor thing in Solaceon Town." Dialga said.

"I still don't get why they didn't just ask Mew to help them teach their Pokémon the moves." Palkia added.

"Ethan said he wanted to see a professional in action." Dialga retorted. "It's basically the same reason we don't get Mewtwo to simply hack into the disc and automatically unlock every kart and character."

"And Marina is giving Umbreon and Vulpix a bath." Mark finished trying to stop another argument between the two dragons. Just after he finished speaking Vulpix dashed around a corner, leapt over both his and Palkia's outstretched legs, avoided bashing into Lauren, and skidded away around another corner.

Marina then rushed into view, soap suds in her hair, wet patches on her clothes, and a maniacal look in her eyes. "You're not going to get away from me Vulpix!" she called as she rushed after the fire-type, everyone being careful to keep out of her way.

"I'd hate to be Kevin when he gets back," Mark mumbled, before a grin crossed his face and he high-fived the dragons. "New kart! Way to go guys!"

* * *

**Poké Rangers Go!**

_(Show the Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Dialga & Palkia Rangers)_

**Ancient Dragons Roar**

_(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)_

_(Show Dialga, Palkia & Giratina)_

**Time And Space**

_(Show Lauren and the Palkia Ranger)(Lauren Webb - Pearl Palkia Ranger - Created by Grass King)_  
_(Show Ethan and the Dialga Ranger)(Ethan Webb - Diamond Dialga Ranger - Created by Grass King)_

**Legends Give Their Power To The Fight**

_(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)_

**Poké Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_  
_(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

**Legend Force!**

_(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

**For Arceus**

_(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)_

**For The World**

_(Show Cyrus, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter and Charon, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)_

_(Steelee and Oozle appear in a split-screen)_

**Legend Force**

_(Show the Rangers forming the Tri-Legend Cannon)_  
_(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)_

_(Show the Dialga & Palkia Zords combining)_

**Poké Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina & Lauren reading, Mark playing his Guitar, Ethan playing a videogame and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)_

_(Show all the Rangers in the yard with their Pokémon)_

**Protect Us Forever More!**

_(Show the 5 Rangers posing, opposite their normal selves)_  
_(A Spin-Off of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poké Rangers Series)_  
_(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokémon, from which this story draws ideas)_

* * *

"Hmm, if we abduct one of the move tutors, we can force them to teach our monsters even more powerful techniques, which will destroy those rangers for good." Cyrus said, as he looked at the leaflet Oozle had handed him.

"That's exactly what I thought sir," she replied quickly.

"Good, then I will leave you in charge of this mission. We shall see if you are just as incompetent as the others."

"I won't disappoint you sir." Oozle added, as Cyrus left the room.

"Suck up," Steelee and Jupiter mumbled at the same time, after watching the scene. Then Oozle turned around to shoot a glare at the two of them.

* * *

"Torchic! Use Heat Wave!" Kevin called. Torchic jumped into the air, and fired a stream of wisps fire at the ground. "Way to go Torchic, you did it!" He turned to shake hands with an elderly man whom was standing next to a Volcarona. "Thank you, sir."

"You're very much welcome," The old man chuckled as Kevin handed over some cash.

Kevin and Ethan then wandered off into the crowd, Torchic following behind them.

"I always wondered how they taught Pokémon moves like that. That was interesting. Plus now Lairon knows AncientPower, and Torchic knows Heat Wave. I think all in all today's been a good day." Ethan said.

Suddenly screams rang out around the crowd. Kevin turned to give a quick glare at his fellow ranger. "You just had to say it didn't you." He said, as they rushed off to find the source of the screams.

They pushed past people and Pokémon alike, Torchic returning to his Pokéball instinctively, due to not being able to keep up with them. They knew they were close when everyone seemed to be trying to go in the opposite direction. Eventually, they managed to break through the crowds, and saw a large group of Zubatta, but before they could interrupt, large green vines erupted from the ground and ensnared half-a-dozen of the bat creatures, while a fiery figure collided with another fraction, sending them to the ground. Finally, twin jets of water threw the remaining Zubatta onto the others, before the vines dropped the ones they were holding onto the ground. The defeated Zubatta took their leave.

Kevin and Ethan looked over to see where the attacks had come from. A Torterra was being patted on the head by an elderly woman, while two men were talking to their Blaziken and Blastoise.

"They must have been using Frenzy Plant, Blast Burn and Hydro Cannon." Ethan realised. "Those are some seriously powerful moves."

"Yeah I heard that the few people who know how to teach those moves only do it in rare cases." Kevin recalled. "Come on; let's find out what they wanted."

As the duo walked over to the three tutors, they turned around. "Anyway we can help you?" The younger man, the Blaziken's trainer, asked.

"We were just wondering what those things wanted?" Kevin supplied.

"They tried to kidnap a few of the other tutors, but we had our Pokémon attack before they were successful." The man replied.

* * *

"Darn, my first plan failed." Oozle grumbled to herself.

"Good job you asked me to make you a monster, isn't it?" Charon said as he walked into the room, followed by his newest monster.

He had the body of a Machoke; however he had a large pair of Skarmory wings on his back, and a matching tail. His left leg was thin and steel-like with talons from the aforementioned bird, and his left arm was replaced with a Skarmory's neck and head for a hand. His skin was red, and his eyes were robotic.

"Hello there, call me Skarchoke. Now, how can I be of service to you today?" The creature asked, bowing slightly before Oozle.

"Wow, you've outdone yourself this time Charon. I mean, a monster with a personality that doesn't grate on my nerves after ten seconds. Anyway, to answer your question, I want you to go to Solaceon Town, and kidnap a few of the move tutors there. Think you can manage that?"

"Anything you say. Now guys, ciao." The monster said, before he vanished.

* * *

"Arceus, Kevin and Ethan just reported about a Zubatta attack in Solaceon. Apparently they were trying to make a getaway with a couple of move tutors." Palkia reported.

"Where they successful?" The alpha Pokémon asked.

"No, some of the other move tutors stopped them. Well their Pokémon did anyway." Mewtwo added.

"However, as we have learned, this is unlikely to be the last time they give up on this plan." Arceus added. "Okay, contact the other three rangers, and tell them to be prepared. Also tell Kevin and Ethan to hold their position. It'll be much faster than if they leave and have to go back again."

* * *

"Is it just me or are you annoyed that we have to stay around here?" Kevin asked.

"Nah, it's nice to relax away from everyone, even if we are expecting a monster to attack around here at any time."

"At least we have some heads up this time. Better than usual, when we have to drop everything and rush off and not even be sure what the monster's going to do."

However Ethan wasn't listening. His eyes were glowing with a slight blue light, and his expression was one of confusion.

After a few seconds, the glow faded, and Kevin narrowed his eyes. "What was that about?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm not sure. It's happened a few times, and it's like some kind of vision, sometimes it's in the future, but this time it was the past." Ethan replied. "I'm going to talk to Arceus and Dialga when this is over."

"Sounds like a plan. Last thing we need is you spacing out in the middle of a-" Kevin began, before screams began to ring out across the crowds again. He let out a sigh as the two of them stood up. "I really do have to stop saying things like that."

"Yeah, you really do..."

* * *

Mark, Marina and Lauren were already morphed and fighting a group of Zubatta when the other two arrived. Due to a couple of civilians still around, they decided it was best to try and get them away, and then they could safely morph.

Ethan dashed away to help a young couple whom were trapped by a trio of the minions. Kevin meanwhile went to assist an aging man, whom was actually holding his own against a pair of the bat-like warriors. Kevin ran up and grabbed them by the back of the necks, just as they started to run forward. He used all the strength he could muster, and knocked them together, before they rebounded and flew off in opposite directions. However, three more Zubatta came over to join the fight, and Kevin soon found himself fighting back-to-back with the man, whom had quickly realized was the Blaziken's trainer from earlier.

"You know, some people would question why you keep arriving whenever these creatures do..." The man said, as he blocked another punch from one of the Zubatta, and kicked a second in the chest.

"Just wanted to make sure that everyone else is safe, I mean, not even all of the rangers are here yet." Kevin said, a little panicked by the sudden statement, and the lack of time of think up a viable reply. The man just gave a hummed reply, as the two of them managed to defeat all of their Zubatta.

"Okay, I think they're out for the count. Good fighting too, where'd you learn some of those moves." Kevin asked.

"I have been trained in fighting techniques for as long as I can remember. Maybe we should help your friend." The man suggested.

"It's okay, the rangers are gaining the upper hand. I think its safest just to get away from the fight for now. I'll just go and get my friend, but we should be fine now. See you around." Kevin replied. The man seemed to consider this for a moment, before shrugging and beginning to jog away.

* * *

Ethan was beginning to struggle with the large amounts of Zubatta that were surrounding him, until Kevin leapt into the fray, and they started to make quick work of the group.

"You know, how much simpler would our lives be if we didn't have to fight these things every time," Kevin mumbled.

"I think that's the basic idea, Kev." Ethan joked.

Once they had a free moment they nodded at each other, before getting their morphers ready.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!" Kevin called, before he was covered in a red light. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Time Legend, Dialga Power!" Ethan called, before a dark blue light covered him. He was in a vortex of blue energy before the light faded, after which he was covered in diamond. The diamond faded, before he was dressed in animal skin clothing, designed after Dialga. The clothing then changed into steel armour with the same design, before finally changing into his ranger suit.

They saw that while the others were still busy with some Zubatta, Skarchoke threw a pair of small cylindrical containers at two fleeing tutors, at which the canisters expanded, and encased the people.

"Hey! What did you do to them?" Ethan called.

"Oh, I just introduced them to my Metal Coats. Makes it so much easier to carry them, what without them squirming and all that," Skarchoke replied.

"Are you going to let them go now, or do they have to wait five minutes until we destroy you?" Kevin quipped.

"And what makes you think you can destroy me?"

"Well we've blown up every other wacko Galactic has sent to fight us." Kevin mocked.

"How dare you sum me up with all those other wacko's? Bring it on red!" Skarchoke called, as he dropped into a fighting stance. Kevin and Ethan rushed the monster; however he took to the air immediately, and swooped down behind Ethan, hitting him with a Peck-Karate Chop combo, sending him to the dirt.

"Now that your friend is taken care of, let's go. Just you and me."

"Why? Too Torchic to take on more than one of us at a time?" Kevin called.

Rather than replying, Skarchoke simply formed a ball of blue shaded wind in front of each of his wings, before flapping the balls at Kevin. "How do you like my Air Slash?" Kevin managed to jump out of the way of the first attack, but he landed right in the path of the second, and it hit him in the back.

With Kevin distracted, Skarchoke took the opportunity to catch Ethan and Mark with Metal Coats, before landing. "Sorry red, but it looks like a couple of your friends are wrapped up, and I think the Zubatta will keep the other busy for quite a while." Skarchoke then let out a belt of maniacal laughter. He then pulled the wings off his back, holding one in each hand, before hurling them at Kevin. "Feel the force of my double Steel Wing!"

The two wings slashed across his body, before curving around and flying back their master, who reattached them, before taking to the air again. "Seems like you struggling red. Maybe you should take back what you said earlier."

"Okay, so maybe it's gonna take 6 or 7 minutes to destroy you..."

In his anger, Skarchoke landed again, and used another Steel Wing double attack. However, just as the wings slashed Kevin, a pair of arrows impaled the monsters back, right were his wings would attach. Kevin looked behind the monster, and saw Lauren lowering her bow, as Marina covered her from attacks by the Zubatta.

"Kevin! He's grounded, so you can take him out for good!" Lauren called.

Kevin nodded, as he summoned his Inferno sword, and Skarchoke began to look around with worry, as he tried another Steel Wing attack, but with Kevin's newfound confidence, and Skarchoke's worry, he easily deflected the attack, and sent the wings crashing to the ground.

As Kevin clenched his fist around the handle of his sword, a bright red aura began to appear around the weapon. He pushed himself, and glared at the monster from behind his helmet. He held his weapon in front of him.

"Fire Crash!" He called out before he slashed with his sword, firing a wave of flames at Skarchoke. The flames caused half of his body to melt, but it quickly cooled, leaving the metal twisted and mangled. His knee joint on his metal leg was now non-existent, causing him to have to drag his leg when he moved.

"Looks like you're in trouble, allow me to lend a hand, or in this case, a tail." Oozle said, as she appeared, and covered her monster in the usual sludge, before he began to grow. "Adios Rangers, it was nice to know you." She said, before vanishing.

Kevin quickly used the heat of his sword to melt the metal casings that contained Mark and Ethan. Once they were free, and Marina and Lauren joined them after the Zubatta had taken their leave.

"Legend Zords now!" Kevin called, with everyone raising their left hand into the air.

* * *

Suddenly, a large portal opened up above Spear Pillar. Three giant birds flew out, heading in the direction of the rangers, before the portal closed. The rangers looked closely at the giant birds, before realizing they were metallic. The leader was a red Moltres, complete with artificial fire on its wings. Closely following was a yellow Zapdos, with a blue Articuno last, its tail flowing gently.

The core three rangers were pulled up into the Zords by teleportation lights, landing in cockpits located in the birds heads. They quickly sat down in the seats, and began to control the Zords with the control sticks.

"Dialga Zord!" Ethan shouted. At his command, gears began to appear in a blue glow, just one at first, and then two, and eventually they assembled themselves into a giant, mechanical Dialga. Ethan was instantly transported into the head of the Zord, which was his cockpit.

"Palkia Zord!" Lauren called. At her command, small blobs of pink matter appeared all around, and wrapped themselves around her, before beginning to grow and expand into the shape of a Palkia, only giant sized. As the matter began to settle, it turned metallic, with Lauren already inside the cockpit, located in the head of the Zord.

"Legends Zords! Combine!" The original rangers yelled, while pressing identical buttons.

The Moltres Zord began to transform, as the wings came off, and each wing attached to one of the Zords legs. Next, the Articuno Zord flew to the left of the Moltres Zord, while the Zapdos Zord flew to the right. The wings and legs of both Zords separated, while the stomachs of the two Zords opened. A fist came out of each stomach, before they sealed again, and the fists attached to the bottom of the two Zords. The wings combined with the Moltres wings, so that on each leg, there was a Moltres wing, an Articuno wing, and a Zapdos wing, from inside leg to outside leg. An Articuno foot and a Zapdos foot combined together to form the base of a larger foot, which attached to the bottom of the wings, to complete the two legs. Then the Zapdos Zord attached to the Moltres Zord to become the right arm, while the Articuno became the left arm. The Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno Zords tails were on the Moltres Zords back. Then the head of the Moltres Zord began to lift, until it was looking directly at the sky. The neck then extended, revealing the head of the Megazord, which had the Moltres Zords beak on top, like a hat.

"Time-Space Megazord!" The dragon-based rangers said, as they both pushed similar buttons.

The Dialga Zord began to stand on its hind legs, before the front legs, and the head disappeared into the body. The chest plate detached and hovered next to the Megazord. Next the Palkia Zord moved its legs and tail to its back, while a hole appeared at the base of the Zord. It slid over the body of the Dialga Zord. The head of the Palkia Zord then began to withdraw into the body. Then a new head, consisting of the top half of the face of Palkia, and the bottom half of the head of Dialga, including the metal fangs at the side of its head, appeared. The Megazord then grabbed the chest plate, with its right hand, and it became its shield.

Before either Megazord could move, Oozle herself reappeared, Megazord sized, beside her monster. "I'm here to help even the odds. Now bring it on pinkie!"

"You heard her guys; we've got big, bad and purple. You handle that overgrown metal monstrosity." Lauren ordered, commanding the Megazord to throw a punch at Oozle, who dodged and then began to grapple with them.

Meanwhile Skarchoke was once again in the air due to his repaired body and wings. "Guys, we can't hit him from down here. Let's divide and conquer." Kevin commanded, as the Megazord disassembled into its composite Zords again. The Moltres Zord took off in pursuit of the monster, the other two close behind.

The Articuno Zord fired off an Ice Shard, which hit the monsters right foot, but didn't serve to do anything but cause a bit of ice to form on the sole of his foot. The Zapdos managed to fire a Charge Beam, but the majority of the attack was reflected off the monsters metal arm. However, it is was enough to distract him enough to allow Kevin to fire a Heat Wave which collided with the monsters back, and caused his wings to melt enough that he was unable to remain airborne, and he quickly landed.

The Megazord quickly reformed, and Kevin pressed a familiar button on the console. The Megazord began to heat up, the metal turning red, then orange, before getting so hot that it was blindingly white.

"Overheat Burst!" Kevin yelled.

The heat began to move to the chest of the Megazord, before a spiral beam of orange energy erupted from the Megazord's chest, which collided with Skarchoke, severely burning the flesh, and vaporising the metal on his body. Before he could fall, his eyes shut off, and his body exploded.

Oozle, who had her tail wrapped around one of the other Megazord's arms, and was head-butting its chest, realized that there was no way she combat two Megazords at once, shouted, "You may have won this time Rangers, but I'll be back!" Before she vanished, and the two mechas nodded at each other.

* * *

"Arceus, there's something I want to talk to you and Dialga about something." Ethan said, as he looked at the Alpha Pokémon, before shooting a glance at Kevin who nodded.

"Come on guys, let's go. Deoxys, we unlocked your kart finally. Want to come and have a race?" Kevin asked, at which Deoxys nodded, before teleporting them away, leaving Ethan, Arceus and Dialga alone. The Temporal Pokémon let out a sigh.

"I was wondering when you would finally ask about this."

"Would one of you care to fill me in on what you're talking about?" Arceus commented, confusion radiating in his expression.

"Well, I keep having these; well I guess the best term would be visions. It's happened a few times, and the first couple of times I saw, what I assume is the future, but the last time I'm pretty sure it was the past." Ethan stated.

"Yes, it is an unfortunate side-effect from the use of my powers, however, as you proficiency with the powers grows, I am sure you will gradually gain at least some, if not total control over it. Now, how can you be sure that the last vision was of the past?" Dialga asked.

"Well I just assumed from the context of the vision." Dialga made a motion to indicate he wanted Ethan to continue. "Well Arceus and Mew were in it. Loads of lights came out of Arceus, and then formed into these square tablets, each a different colour. You told Mew something about imbuing power or something."

"Ah you saw the creation of the Plates, which I gave to Mew to give the other Pokémon their types. Alas over the years they have been lost, but centuries ago some mages tried to replicate them, but they had marginal success. I am sure you have heard of the plates people often find across the world, on dig sites and all that. Well those are the ones created by the mages, however they but a fraction of the power of the originals." Arceus said, before a confused look crossed his face. "I wonder why no one ever attempted to create another Normal Plate?"

"We have taken to calling them the lost powers. In addition to helping you, we are also trying to locate the original plates, for if even a single on fell into the wrong hands, the results could be catastrophic!" Dialga warned.

* * *

Oozle bowed her head in shame, as she approached Cyrus. "I'm sorry sir, but it seems my mission failed."

Cyrus turned his attention away from some footage of the original part of Oozle's plan, and smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't say it was a complete failure. You see, I now have another plan..." he trailed off as he began to chuckle to himself.

* * *

When Ethan had gone, and before anyone else returned to the Hall Of Origin, Dialga looked at Arceus with a concerned look in his eyes.

"Arceus, do you think it was wise to withhold the last bit of information from him?"

"I know not, but it will do us no good to burden him with details that he may not need to know, don't you agree?" Dialga could only nod, as he left, to try and relieve the guilt of what may come to pass.


	14. The Dragon of Death

Within the Hall of Origin, all was peaceful. Arceus was sleeping, as were Dialga, Palkia and Alakazam. The only noise was the occasional clank from with Mewtwo's workshop, the door to which was closed.

Then a dark portal opened in the main area, and as a foot stepped through, the sirens began to blare, alerting all five of the residents to the presence of the intruder.

Palkia, the first to wake up, and the closest to the portal, narrowed his eyes as he looked at the figure. He then hissed, "What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

**Poké Rangers Go!**

_(Show the Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Dialga & Palkia Rangers)_

**Ancient Dragons Roar**

_(Show the Morphing Sequence, with distant roars)  
(Show Dialga, Palkia & Giratina)_

**Time And Space**

_(Show Lauren and the Palkia Ranger)(Lauren Webb - Pearl Palkia Ranger - Created by Grass King)_  
_(Show Ethan and the Dialga Ranger)(Ethan Webb - Diamond Dialga Ranger - Created by Grass King)_

**Legends Give Their Power To The Fight**

_(Show a Group shot of all the Legendaries)_

**Poké Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina and the Articuno Ranger)(Marina Wright - Articuno Ranger - Created by ClarinetWrathArineko)_  
_(Show Mark and the Zapdos Ranger)(Mark Sounders - Zapdos Ranger - Created by Cyborg-Lucario)_

**Legend Force!**

_(Show Kevin and the Moltres Ranger)(Kevin Lambert - Moltres Ranger - Created by Blazin' Saddles)_

**For Arceus**

_(Show Arceus, Cynthia & Alakazam)_

**For The World**

_(Show Cyrus, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter and Charon, in front of the Team Galactic Logo)  
(Steelee and Oozle appear in a split-screen)_

**Legend Force**

_(Show the Rangers forming the __Quint-Legend Cannon__)_  
_(Show the Articuno, Zapdos & Moltres Zords combining)  
(Show the Dialga & Palkia Zords combining)_

**Poké Rangers Go!**

_(Show Marina & Lauren reading, Mark playing his Guitar, Ethan playing a videogame and Kevin sparring against his Machoke)  
(Show all the Rangers in the yard with their Pokémon)_

**Protect Us Forever More!**

_(Show the 5 Rangers posing, opposite their normal selves)_  
_(A Spin-Off of 'Blazin' Saddles' Poké Rangers Series)_  
_(I do not own Power Rangers or Pokémon, from which this story draws ideas)_

* * *

"Charon, how goes my new plan?" Cyrus asked as he walked into the lab. He cast a glance across some half-finished machines, before looking at his head scientist.

"I have finished my role in project alpha, and I have just received the last DNA sample to begin work on project beta." Charon reported, as he looked at several vials containing DNA samples, which he was referring to.

"Excellent, I shall inform Mars and you can she begin her part on project alpha." Cyrus said, as he left Charon to continue with his work.

* * *

The Rangers were startled when they were forcefully teleported to the Hall of Origin with no warning. Mark actually fell over since he was about to sit down when they were teleported. The five rangers turned to look at Arceus, and saw all of the other legendaries were also present, albeit in their human forms. However, stood next to Arceus was another human that none of the Rangers had seen before.

He was a young 6'3" guy, with pale skin, platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, black jeans, a black and red button-up shirt, a gold band around his left wrist, a platinum watch also on his left wrist, and grey sneakers. His hair was also styled in a strange way.

"Erm, any reason we got brought here without warning?" Mark grumbled as he got back to his feet.

"We don't know anything either. As far as I know only Arceus, Mewtwo, Dialga and Palkia know what's going on." Latios said, his eyes not leaving the Alpha Pokémon or the human next to him.

"Okay, now that we've got everyone together, I believe it is time to introduce you all to Giratina." Arceus began. However, before he could continue, some of the other legendaries began to voice a few questions.

"Where have you been?" Was the most common and loudest, closely followed by, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sure you can guess where I've been. Dialga assured me you all know of the Distortion World. You know, the world I created to be my own?" Giratina replied a tad sarcastically. "To answer your other question, I'm here bec-" Unfortunately he was cut off by the alarm.

"Mewtwo, what is it?" Kevin asked, as he let out a sigh.

"Steelee and a monster in Sandgem Town. We're also getting a strange signal from Eterna Forest." The clone replied.

"Okay Mark, you check out Eterna Forest. The rest of us will handle Mr. Metal and his pal." Kevin ordered. "And no explanation until we get back!" He said, casting a glance across all of the legendaries.

"Power of a Legend, Articuno!" Marina called, before she was covered in a blue light. The light faded, before a blizzard appeared all around her. Her body began to become frozen. When she was completely covered in ice, the ice suddenly shattered, leaving her in her ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Zapdos!" Mark called, before he was covered in a yellow light. The light faded, before forks of lightning appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in electricity. When he was completely covered in electricity, the electricity suddenly earthed to the ground beneath him, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Power of a Legend, Moltres!" Kevin called, before he was covered in a red light. The light faded, before a spiral of fire appeared all around him. His body began to become covered in flames. When he was completely covered in fire, the fire suddenly exploded, leaving him in his ranger uniform.

"Time Legend, Dialga Power!" Ethan called, before a dark blue light covered him. He was in a vortex of blue energy before the light faded, after which he was covered in diamond. The diamond faded, before he was dressed in animal skin clothing, designed after Dialga. The clothing then changed into steel armour with the same design, before finally changing into his ranger suit.

"Space Legend, Palkia Power!" Lauren called, before a light pink light covered her. She was in a vortex of pink energy before the light faded, after which she was covered in pearl. The pearl faded, before she was wrapped in darkness. Small lights began to appear in the darkness, before gradually getting bigger, and turning pink, showing it was designed after Palkia. Then it eventually changed into her ranger suit.

* * *

When Mark landed in Eterna Forest, he already his Voltage Cannon ready to attack anything out of the ordinary, but the only things he could see were a couple of Wurmple and a Buneary, all fleeing into the bushes at his arrival.

He looked in a few of the bushes, and behind some tress, but he couldn't find anything out of place, and decided his time could be better spent helping his friends, so he teleported away again.

Lurking in the tree canopies, Mars leapt down, a smirk on her face, before she pulled out a phone and simply said, "It was a success." She then proceeded to vanish back to HQ.

* * *

When Mark arrived in Sandgem Town, he quickly took stock of the situation. Kevin and Steelee were, unsurprisingly, locked in a sword battle, while Ethan was cutting into the few Zubatta they had brought with them. Marina and Lauren were battling today's monster, which unlike the others, was crouched on all fours. He had a Houndoom body, but his front legs were much more muscled than normal. His head was covered in Ferrothorn armour, and he had the three Ferrothorn appendages emerging from between the bones on his back.

Mark leapt into the fray, as the monster wrapped a pair of his vines around Lauren and threw her away. However before he could land, he was hit with a Pin Missile attack, which caught him off guard, and sent him flying away to land next to Lauren. The monster then began to form an orb of silver light in his mouth, before he fired it as a beam, which enveloped Marina. When the beam dissipated, Marina was twenty feet away from the monster, and her ranger suit was starting to fade away.

Ethan slashed the last standing Zubatta, before dashing over to the monster and bringing his sword down across his back. The blow appeared to hurt him a little, but he quickly recovered and his body began to glow bright red, before Ethan was blasted back by the Overheat attack.

Mark and Lauren jumped back to their feet, and were almost able to hit him with their swords, before they had the vines wrapped around their waists. Ethan pushed himself up on his sword, but the beast just gave a snort, before the Diamond Ranger was assaulted by a stream of fire.

While the monster was distracted by laughing at Ethan, Marina used the opportunity to cut off the two vines holding the other rangers, causing the monster to howl in pain, while Ethan used the chance to plunge his Time Blade through the monsters chest, before the blade began to glow with energy, causing the monster to explode.

Steelee and Kevin had reached a stalemate, with their swords locked together, before Steelee growled.

"Oozle! Make Ferrodoom grow!" He called, before vanishing. The small monster appeared as she had been told and covered the remains of the monster in the usual ooze, before vanishing as said monster began to reform and expand.

"Legend Zords now!" Kevin called, with everyone raising their left hand into the air.

* * *

Suddenly, a large portal opened up above Spear Pillar. Three giant birds flew out, heading in the direction of the rangers, before the portal closed. The rangers looked closely at the giant birds, before realizing they were metallic. The leader was a red Moltres, complete with artificial fire on its wings. Closely following was a yellow Zapdos, with a blue Articuno last, its tail flowing gently.

The core three rangers were pulled up into the Zords by teleportation lights, landing in cockpits located in the birds heads. They quickly sat down in the seats, and began to control the Zords with the control sticks.

"Dialga Zord!" Ethan shouted. At his command, gears began to appear in a blue glow, just one at first, and then two, and eventually they assembled themselves into a giant, mechanical Dialga. Ethan was instantly transported into the head of the Zord, which was his cockpit.

"Palkia Zord!" Lauren called. At her command, small blobs of pink matter appeared all around, and wrapped themselves around her, before beginning to grow and expand into the shape of a Palkia, only giant sized. As the matter began to settle, it turned metallic, with Lauren already inside the cockpit, located in the head of the Zord.

"Legends Zords! Combine!" The original rangers yelled, while pressing identical buttons.

The Moltres Zord began to transform, as the wings came off, and each wing attached to one of the Zords legs. Next, the Articuno Zord flew to the left of the Moltres Zord, while the Zapdos Zord flew to the right. The wings and legs of both Zords separated, while the stomachs of the two Zords opened. A fist came out of each stomach, before they sealed again, and the fists attached to the bottom of the two Zords. The wings combined with the Moltres wings, so that on each leg, there was a Moltres wing, an Articuno wing, and a Zapdos wing, from inside leg to outside leg. An Articuno foot and a Zapdos foot combined together to form the base of a larger foot, which attached to the bottom of the wings, to complete the two legs. Then the Zapdos Zord attached to the Moltres Zord to become the right arm, while the Articuno became the left arm. The Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno Zords tails were on the Moltres Zords back. Then the head of the Moltres Zord began to lift, until it was looking directly at the sky. The neck then extended, revealing the head of the Megazord, which had the Moltres Zords beak on top, like a hat.

"Time-Space Megazord!" The dragon-based rangers said, as they both pushed similar buttons.

The Dialga Zord began to stand on its hind legs, before the front legs, and the head disappeared into the body. The chest plate detached and hovered next to the Megazord. Next the Palkia Zord moved its legs and tail to its back, while a hole appeared at the base of the Zord. It slid over the body of the Dialga Zord. The head of the Palkia Zord then began to withdraw into the body. Then a new head, consisting of the top half of the face of Palkia, and the bottom half of the head of Dialga, including the metal fangs at the side of its head, appeared. The Megazord then grabbed the chest plate, with its right hand, and it became its shield.

The Legend Force Megazord quickly summoned its sword, and was about to slice through the hound, when Ferrodoom's eyes began to glow green, and large vines sprouted from the ground, wrapping around the limbs of the Megazord. Ferrodoom then used one of his appendages to grab the sword, and stalked over to the Time-Space Megazord.

"Grass Knot!" Ferrodoom shouted, as his eyes began to glow green again, but the Time-Space Megazord managed to jump out of the way, just as the vines began to grow.

"You see you guys, that's what you're supposed to do." Ethan joked.

Kevin let out a small growl before replying. "Just finish off the monster already."

"Space Shooter!" Lauren said, as the weapon appeared in the hands of the Megazord. She then followed up by calling "Power Gem!" before the gem on each side of the weapon began to glow, and a white beam was fired from the barrel of the weapon. The beam missed Ferrodoom's body, but did manage to catch the vines on his back, destroying them, which meant the other Megazord's sword fell straight though the monsters back, causing him to explode again.

Without the monster around, the vines holding the Legend Force Megazord in place began to regress, freeing the Megazord.

"That quick enough for you Kev?" Ethan called.

* * *

The rangers returned to the Hall of Origin, and immediately looked back at Giratina. "Now you were saying?" Kevin said.

"As I was saying, I'm here because Dialga and Palkia aren't the only ones who harnessed some of their power away."

"Wait, does that mean-" Marina began.

"Yes, there's another orb somewhere that Team Galactic could use to launch their assault on the universe." Giratina replied sadly.

"What were you thinking?" Entei roared.

"I was thinking, that if I was destroyed for some strange circumstance, then this dimension wouldn't be tied down, and it would probably end up colliding with another, which would have wiped all of you out. So just in case, I charged up my own orb, and I was on my way here from my own dimension, when I was hit by a temporal blast. Most likely from when those two were still at each other's throats." The ghost-type cast a quick glare over to the two other dragons. "And I dropped the orb into the temporal anomaly that the blast caused."

"Why were you bringing the orb here?" Latios asked.

"To give it to Arceus to keep an eye on. Anyway, now I have no idea when the orb is going to turn up, but I thought it would be best to give you some advance warning before you find out about it."

"Erm, for those of us who don't have vast knowledge of how the dimension system works..." Mark began.

"Ah yes, I apologize. Think of it like a honeycomb. Imagine this world is a hexagon. Now there are many other dimensions, like the Distortion World, connected to it, causing a large honeycomb like shape. Let's call this a dimension sphere. Now, it's possible for me to travel between any two worlds in the same dimension sphere. But there are millions of other dimension spheres floating about, separated by, well let's call it chaos. Now normally I can't travel to any of the other dimension spheres, but on occasion two dimension spheres will connect for a small time, allowing me to travel from one to another. On even more rare occasions, the dimension spheres will stick together permanently. Understand so far?" When the rangers nodded, Giratina continued.

"Now, most of the other worlds in our dimension sphere simply came into being when I created this dimension, but as I said ours has permanently coalesced with another, so there are at least two Giratina in this dimension sphere. Now for some reason, and neither Dialga, neither Palkia nor I know why, there are small holes in the dimension, which can cause anyone who interacts with one to travel through dimensions, space, time or any combination of them. Now these portals are invisible to everyone but us. And if I was destroyed without creating the orb, then the dimension sphere would split back into the two spheres that created it. And then all of the worlds in our original dimension sphere would begin to drift apart, but due to the portals that transverse dimension, the chaos would leak in and destroy the worlds. Also the portals open and close randomly, so there is no way to simply keep an eye on them, but with the orb, Team Galactic would locate any of the portals that transverse dimensions, and who knows what havoc they could wreak."

"So we have no idea when this orb is gonna spring up?" Kevin asked.

"Ah, I may not be Dialga, but I do have some sense of time, and I feel that it will appear soon. And you most stop Team Galactic from getting it at all costs."

"Great. More good news." Lauren commented sarcastically. "Why do some people say you keep turning up in graveyards anyway?"

"I did it once, someone saw me, and I've had to live the the name the Dragon of Death since then. Well that's what some people in Unova call me. Never been there though, but I've heard it's nice. I really should go sometime. But I think I'm gonna stick around here for a while. If that's okay with you Arceus?"Giratina asked.

"I suppose." The Alpha Pokémon replied. Then he began to walk away and mumbled to himself, "I remember when I had this place all to myself."


End file.
